The 111th Hunger Games: The trials of Gamble Braxton
by Jamez S
Summary: Gamble Braxton was abandoned and teased as a child. Now he enters the Hunger Games against friends and enemies. But he's not giving up. This is his chance to prove himself to his district and family. Story gets better further along.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So thanks for checking out my story! It would really help if you guys could review and tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I already have three chapters ready but I want to see what you guys think first. Thanks**

"Hey stupid get up!"

That is my normal wake up call thanks to my picture perfect sister. The same annoying voice with the similar phrase every day for the past three years. That brat that I unfortunately call family screams so much I swear she will break her vocal chords by the time she's twenty. You see I was found as a baby by my mother in a trash bin in district one. No one knows where I came from or who my birth parents are. Honestly though, I don't even know if I want to find out who they were.

As I walk downstairs, I hear my sister scream, again.

"Oh this is beautiful father! I can't wait to put it on."

"Anything for you Angel. This is the only dress like this in the whole district and I got it for you. Just don't disappoint me in the arena."

" Of course not Father. I will become the most beautiful Victor this nation will ever have"

Oh yeah, Angel and Royce are the academy's chosen volunteers this year. I don't know why they would want to volunteer in the same year. Since they are both seventeen, one should go this year and the other the next. Only one of them can come out anyway.

"Yo, ugly get out of my way"

Ugh, speak of the devil. It's my brother Royce.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was intruding your personal runway" I say sarcastically.

He storms past me smirking and says, " You better watch it Gamble. Cause maybe when I win, I might let you sleep in the closet of my house in the Victors Village"

Angel then screams, again, " Your not going to win I am"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

Annoyed I suggest, "Why don't you guys just volunteer on different years"

"Shut up Gamble"

"Yeah, shut up"

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

That is why I don't try to help my family.

We all just stop talking while Father just glares.

"I don't know how you two can fight so much. I always thought that being twins would make you closer. I expect bad behavior from the runt but not you two. Now go get ready for the reaping"

Ugh, I despise him. As I began to turn and leave, I see that Royce got a new outfit as well. Figures, Father never gets me nice stuff. Just handy downs from Royce. In fact Father didn't even want to keep me. Though Mother was pretty stubborn and made him promise to always take care of me. I run upstairs to change into my reaping outfit and grab my token, you know, just in case. All ways be prepared for the unexpected. It's a small, golden pin of a rose. It was my mother's, but she gave it to me before she died of cancer two years ago. I wear it to comfort me because she was the only one that loved me on this house. I miss her so much. I would do anything to be able to talk to her. I would tell her abo-

"Dude let's go"

I snap out of my daydream.

"I know your never going to be as fast as me but thinking about my sister won't help"

I smile cause I know that sarcastic tone anywhere. I turn to see my best friend Vegas leaning against my door. I met him at the training academy where we are in the same group. He has a sister named Natalie who I've had a crush on for the past three years. I actually didn't know that they were related so I told Vegas that I liked her and he started laughing until tears started coming out. When he told me I wanted to crawl into a hole and just die. Thankfully he didn't tell her, yet. Vegas doesn't mind though. He thinks it would be cool if we got married so then he can be my brother.

"I wasn't thinking about Natalie. Even though I'm slower than you, I will always be taller." I shoot back.

" And I will always be older by two days so beat that. Anyway let's go."

I roll my eyes as I follow him to the reaping. Around the corner, we pass a big building that everyone respects. It's the academy for careers. Tons of kids go there each year. Each victor chooses a group of kids to mentor and train for the Hunger Games. Vegas and I train just incase we ever get reaped and no one volunteers. I would rather not kill other kids for money and to watch others die. Though training can be really fun. We are in the group with Regal Wilson, the best mentor ever. He was the victor of the 105th games when he was only fifteen. He is the second youngest person to win the games behind some old dude from district 4. Regal is a pretty cool guy. He will spar with his students and let us go over to his house in the Victor's Village when the academy gets crowded. Though today nobody is in the academy right now because all the victors and students are at the reaping.

When we get to the reapings and I get my finger pricked, we head over to the sixteen year old boys section. We can joke around with classmates. We are more calm than most kids in other districts. No one is really worried because there are always volunteers. Though that doesn't stop people from training. I glance up to the stage where the mayor and all thirteen of our victors sit. All of them are sitting in a row with their victory crowns on their head. With each one different than the rest.

" Hello! Hello! I am Lydia Sparvla and once again I am district 1's escort. Now isn't this exciting!"

You can fell people roll their eyes as the lady with bright purple hair talks about who knows what. Then she plays that stupid video that we have to watch every year. She babbled on about how moving it is and stuff. I tune most of it out until she heads over to the girls reaping bowl. Now the female tribute will be... Natalie Atlantic"

My heart skipped a beat and Vegas actually starts hyperventilating. What if Angel doesn't volunteer. Wait she doesn't know I like her right? Maybe she does? She wouldn't, actually she would.

Luckily for us, Angel was already on stage.

" Well hello Natalie! You got here quickly"

Angel laughed as she replied," Oh please, I am not that troll, I am volunteering. I am Angel Braxton, Your next victor"

Of course she said that. I have always hated it when someone said that. It's just arrogant.

"Well I for one love confidence! Let's get a round of applause for Angel"

"Now time for the boys"

I look to the side and see Royce is already walking down the aisle. All of a sudden, he just pauses as if he is contemplating something. Weird I didn't think he would be the type to doubt himself. Then he turns in my direction at smiles. Weird. Some kid next to me taps me on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Dude, she called you"

What! How!Oh, that actually makes sense.

I look at the path everyone made for me. I turn towards Vegas.

"Don't even think about volunteering"

He looked really sad but nodded slowly.

As I walked towards the stage, I see Royce walking back laughing. Ugh great, me and my big mouth. I just had to give him the idea of volunteering next year.

Lydia squeals with delight.

"Looks like we have a pair of siblings. Give it up for Angel and Gamble Braxton, tributes for the 111th Hunger Games!"

While everyone is clapping, Lydia turns toward us and tells us to shake hands. Ugh, I don't want to shake her hand. Angel turns and smiles at me. Fine, I'll do it for the cameras. I take a step toward Angel and offer her my hand. She looks at it like some foreign object. Angel smirks and turns toward the justice building. She left me there with my hand extended looking like a total fool, in front of the whole nation of Panem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well thanks for checking out my story. I know that these chapters aren't super long but it'll pick up later. I think I have to say this. I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the books in the Hunger Games Series. I wish I did, but I don't. Though the characters in this story are mine.**

I was lead to into the justice building by some peacekeepers. Why was I so stupid? Of course Angel would pull something like that. Honestly, what did I expect. As they lead me to the waiting room, I started thinking. Am I going to get out of this alive? Regal always said I am a prodigy with spears. But dummies and people are so different. If I want to live, I will have to kill some kids in some God forsaken arena. Can I kill someone? Should I kill someone? How are these couches so soft?... Focus! I hate it when I do that. Do I want to win? Anyone who wins the games isn't the same anyway. Regal gets hallucinations from his games. Is it worth it? Do I even have a reason to return?

"Sir, you have fifteen minutes"

"I won't need that long"

Shocked, I look up to seem my father on the other side of the room. Maybe he actually cares. He came to me before Angel.

"Just wanted to say goodbye"

"Really? Thanks"

"I'm only saying bye once today and I figured I should say goodbye to you granted you won't be coming back. Angel will be home in a few weeks"

I should've known he doesn't care.

"How do you know that she'll win. I could win"

"Don't kid yourself" Father replied sarcastically. "You don't stand a chance. So good luck"

I stood up and glared at him defiantly as he started to leave. I replied," Oh please, luck is for people who don't believe in their own skill. I'm going to come back and knock that smirk off your face."

As he left, he said," I guess we'll see, won't we?

When he left, I sat down on that really comfy couch. Do I really have a chance? What would happen if it's just me and Angel. Should I kill her? I know she would kill me in a heartbeat.

I hear footsteps and look up. The person who walks in is Royce. Great, my favorite people keep appearing.

"Just wanted to say that you always have belonged on the street"

"Oh yeah, well nice knowing you too. When I win you will wish you had never said that."

He starts to laugh as he leaves and says," Oh, 'when'. Confident aren't we? You will be lucky if you make it pass the bloodbath. Your 5'8 and have the muscular build of a pencil. This is your final destination"

"I'll prove it to you and Father! I can win and then you'll be begging to live in my closet"

He chuckles as he leaves," I'd rather live in district 12"

Once again, I am left alone. As I look a window, I feel empty. Like no one loves me. Mom, why did you have to leave? I'm so scared. I can feel my eyes start to water. I have to prove them wrong, but can I? Mom, I can't do this.

"Oh cry me a river and man up"

My next visitor is Vegas.

"Listen dude, get you head out of your a**. You got this. Your the best with spears in the whole academy. Heck your pretty good with a sword as well. I know your not as awesome as me but that's enough to win."

Irritated that he isn't serious about this, I snap back at him, "Vegas, try to be serious for once. Honestly, do I even want to win. I will have to kill other children. Not even kill... murder!"

"Don't focus on that. Just do what you have to do."

"Why so I can come back and be mentally broken. Remember Purge. He had to be chained to his bed when he fell asleep so he wouldn't attack anyone. That's not what I want!"

"Just do what you can to come back okay? We need you. I will see you later."

We? Who needs me?

"Gamble?"

I quickly spin around. Oh, that's who "we" is. I don't know how she got in without me knowing, but if I'm that bad at detecting someone, I hope no one sneaks up on me from behind.

"Oh hey Natalie... what's up"

Gosh I'm a moron. Good thing my fighting skills are better than my girl skills.

"Um... nothing much. Gamble, You can do this."

"Really, cause there are like two people that think that"

She glares at me as she replies," I don't care. Prove them wrong. Just come back for me."

Shocked, I said,"For you?"

Smiling, she said," Listen, I know you like me. Vegas told"

I knew it! That traitor. I am going to beat him to a pulp. Now I have another reason to come back.

"Listen,Gamble, I like you to. So do your best"

"Really?"

"Yes really. You have to prove your family wrong. That's why you can't give up."

Then I became aware that she is coming closer to me and I realise she wants me to kiss her. What do I do?!An alarm is going off in my head. How long do I hold it? Do I put my hand anywhere? Being taller than her should I bend down? No, that would be insulting. Do I keep my eyes open or closed? Gosh, she smells like flowers. I wonder if its perfume or just natural. I should ask her. Focus! So I end up kissing her with my hands in my pockets and my eyes wide open like the dork I am. She pulls back, looks at me funny and says,"You have never kissed a girl"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Does the sun rise and set? Then yes, that was terrible."

"Great so my only kiss was a fail"

She smiles at me and winks," Well than you just have to win so we can try again. Can't have our relationship to end like that."

Relationship? I wonder if I am technically allowed to call her my girlfriend. Should I ask?

I give her a salute and say, "Don't worry, I'll be back"

As she turned to leave, she looks me in the eyes and says,"Of course you will. I don't want my first real boyfriend to die before he learns how to kiss. That'd be a horrible"

I now know what I am fighting for. I'm fighting to get the chance to punch Vegas, the chance to kiss Natalie and to prove to my family that I'm more than the runt. I'm going to show the nation that I am worth something. The Capital better be ready, because I am going to show them something they have never seen before.

**Wow, thanks for making it to the end. As you can see, Gamble is done pouting about being reaped. He's found his cause and is going to fight for it. Oh and I would LOVE if you could review. Not forcing you but it would help so much. I know I'm not very good at this so just say anything. What I am doing right or wrong, doesn't matter. Heck, tell me what the weather is like? It doesn't really matter. Okay talk to you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I know that this chapter will be kinda boring. I had trouble with this cause I wanted to put details in the readings, but didn't want it to be too boring. Well please review.**

Woah!

I know Regal said the trains are nice but this is a totally different level. District 1 has nothing on this.

I hear a squeal behind me

"Oh yes, I knew you would love it. District 1 is similar to the Capitol but we are always a step ahead."

I don't know where this lady has been living but the districts give everything to the Capitol anyway. Even though I hate district 1, we aren't that similar. Lydia needs to wake up. I as about to reply when all of a sudden, I hear the biggest scream to ever come out of my sister's mouth.

"Look at these clothes! Oh this dress is to die for and these shoes are fabulous."

Lydia jumps off her chair with a squeak, "Oh I know. That dress was hand made by Minerva Genus. It's an original!"

Ugh, girls are so weird. They keep babbling about clothing when Regal and Angel's mentor, Iris Scotia, entered the room. Iris frowns immediately and barks, "Don't be stupid. You didn't volunteer to prance around talking about clothes" Angel jumps and quickly tries to hide the dress she was about to try on.

Regal laughs and hands me a circular pastry of some kind, "Here, your going to love this"

Confused I decide to try a bite. Soon I was overwhelmed by a sweet mixture of powdered sugar and some kind of jelly. I soon scarf it down and begin to look for more.

"That was amazing! Regal, what is it?"

Smiling he replied, "That my friend is a donut. They used to be available for everyone before the Dark Days. Now go over to the couch, the reapings are starting"

Oh great, so I get to see who I am going to have to kill or who will kill me. But I have to pay attention, every detail counts. I need every little advantage if I'm going to win this.

Some dude on the television set is blabbing on and on about how this year is sure to be exciting. Then they cut to district 1. I notice that they skip ahead quite a bit. I see Lydia pulling Natalie's slip out of the reaping bowl. Then Angel skips onto stage and announces that she will volunteer. Lydia shifts in her seat, complaining on how they didn't get her good side and how she should have used more lipstick. Then the announcers make a point of showing Royce beginning to volunteer but deciding to let me go instead.

The male announcer says, " How nice of that young man to let Gamble have the honor of representing our district. That is a district bond if I know it."

Oh please. Me thank Royce. He's the reason I'm in this mess and the reason I'm fighting. I will not be grateful. In fact, it's more of the Capitol's fault.

Then the announcers laugh as Angel completely ignores my attempt at a handshake. I look as stupid as I thought.

Then they go to district 2. There are actually three eighteen year old girls fighting over who gets to volunteer. One girl actually hits the other with her purse. Then the winner of the brawl, the purse girl, adjust her hair and walks up onto the stage. She will have a bruise on her cheek for the next couple days but nothing the Capital can't cover. Then this huge eighteen year old male with a big scar over his left eye volunteers. Everyone quickly moves out of his way as he makes his way to the stage. That dude could probably break me in half, with ease.

District three wasn't very memorable. They are both small and frail but looks can be deceiving. District four had a brawl as well. This big eighteen year old girl was starting to walk up to the stage but is tripped by a small sixteen year old. The big girl gets up and is not happy. Then to much of our surprise, the small girl throws her shoe and it hits the big girl right in the forehead, knocking her out cold. Unfazed, the small girl volunteers as if nothing happened. The escort, who is still in shock, mutters something about manners before she turns to the male volunteer from district four was pretty much the same as the dude from two. They will probably end up butting heads for the leadership position of the careers.

"Looks like the Careers are going to be strong this year" Angel says with a smirk.

The other districts were fairly boring. The the male from six and the female tribute from seven look pretty strong though. The district 9 reapings were eventful. The girl was already in handcuffs when she was called and she tried to attack the escort. She successfully knocked off the escort's big goofy wig. Then handcuff girl growled at her partner when they were supposed to shake hands, who looked pretty scared himself.

Regal laughed and nudged me as he says, "Well, she's a keeper."

The rest of the tributes were pretty uneventful. Though two thirteen year olds from eleven were reaped. I think that they are too young to be sent to fight for their lives. The two from twelve are really skinny and look like they're about to fall over. This is all so disgusting. I think that I'm going to be sick.

So I decided to excuse myself to go to my room for some time alone. How am I going to kill these people? I begin to think about those two crying thirteen year olds from eleven. If I run into them, will I try to kill them. Then if I do, can I live with it or worse, what if it doesn't even bother me? I could lose my humanity all together. I would never be able to live with that. Now I know why Regal says he never really left the arena. I don't want to be like that. But I have to do this. For Natalie and Vegas. I have to fight. Cause I'm going to prove to Royce and Father that I am worth something, far beyond what anyone will expect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So this is kinda a boring chapter and not very long either but that doesn't mean you can't review! So talk to you later**

Ow!"

"Oh sorry sweetie but bushy eyebrows are unbearable. I still can't believe you haven't decided to pluck them"

"Actually it never crossed my mind"

I hate my prep team. They just talk about pointless things and no matter how rude I am, they just keep talking. Regal said to make sure to do whatever they say but this is truly unbearable. I'm beginning to wonder if this is even worth winning the games.

"Now ladies you can leave. I will take it from here"

As my prep team shuffles out, I am contemplating whether I want to see my stylist or not. Sometimes stylists are the most extravagant when it comes to capital fashion and sometimes they just have a small ear ring or something. I bet he won't be too bad.

I was wrong.

The dude's skin was a light pink and his hair was a big tall purple afro and for some reason, he decided to make his eyebrows purple. Personally, I'm creeped out.

Hello, my name is Ferrario. Well you aren't as bad as I thought. Still horrible, skinnier than I would like, but nothing I can't work with."He says it like a complement, even though I am highly offended. So I don't really know what to say.

"Um... thanks?

"Your welcome, now my idea for your costume will be to dress you up as a king. I have always loved the color purple because it defines royalty. So you will have a-"

I decide to tune it out because I don't really feel like worrying about my costume. As long as it gets me sponsors, then everything is gonna work out fine. Because I'm going to need every little advantage I can get in order to get back to district one.

* * *

Ferrario walks me downstairs to where the chariots will be. Honestly, I feel ridiculous in my costume. I am wearing a big golden crown with a long, long purple fur robe. It is so long that my prep team is barely lifting it off the ground. The only good thing is that I get to hold a sceptre so if I need to, I can knock some sense into my stylist.

"Well you don't look as ugly as normal"

I turn around to see Angel wearing a similar outfit but with a slightly smaller crown and no sceptre.

"Wow, thanks"

"At least I look like a victor, not a street rat"

"Oh yeah well the street rat's gonna prove you wrong, you... um"

But Angel spins is already heading towards the district two chariot. Gosh I'm normally pretty good with comebacks. Oh well, I should probably find my chariot. I look over my shoulder and see that Angel has already started to converse with the tributes from district two and the male from four. I'm sure she'll be in the careers. I don't know if i should though. Then big dude from two waves me over.

The big dude from two, I think his name is Albus, says," So beanstalk, we are still deciding whether not your cut out to be in the careers. But that depends if your very good"

I decide to roll my eyes and reply," Hey, who said I want to join you yet. I'm still making up my mind"

"Why wouldn't you? We're going to win. It'd be stupid if you didn't and if you don't then I'll-

Then an announcement comes on that tells us all to head to our chariots. Albus and the careers turn and leave but not before giving me a glare. Whatever, Regal won his games without the pack, so I can too. I don't think I want to be in an alliance with someone who's so confident. Arrogance can be a downfall. I mean he's only concerned about his survival. So the whole alliance can't win and I know they would kill me in a heartbeat. I should just find a strong ally. Small groups are better 's when I notice that the girl from 4 wasn't with them. If she doesn't join, then she would probably make a good ally. I'll ask Regal later.

I climb into the chariot with Angel and we move into the city circle, I am immediately overwhelmed by how many people are there. Honestly, we're just in outfits being shown around a circle by some horses. It's not exactly riveting with action. I see some people waving at us so I guess I should smile and wave back. Ugh, by the time this is over, my face will be stuck like this for a week. Then I'll be still smiling when the gong start for the games. That would be awful. I really don't want that to happen or what if... Focus! I have to win some sponsors. Gosh, I have a serious focusing problem. Just concentrate on the people. Though I can't tell if they are actually waving at us because we are great or because they just want to wave. I didn't know there are so many people that love us. Then again, they always love district one.

All of a sudden, everyone turns toward the district 9 chariot. Apparently handcuff girl decided to push her district partner out of the chariot. Fortunately, he's a pretty big fifteen year old, well over my height and I think he's prepared for it. So he just walks next to the chariot for the rest of the time. Gosh, Angel is crazy but I don't think she'll do that. I take a glance over at Angel and realize that I can't be sure. She's just looking out for herself. Though I have this sceptre. But it would probably be a better idea if they had given the sceptre to the district nine male.

When we pull to a stop, President Versonia Snow, begins her speech about honor, bravery and stuff like that. Personally, she kinda creeps me out. Her eyes look like they're peering into my soul, literally. So when we turn around, I decide to avoid her gaze and entertain the crowd. It's actually not that bad when you get used to it. My mouth is twitching but I think I might actually get through this. Then again, I have to. I'm not going to let my family get away with thinking that I'm worthless. I will prove to the whole district, that looks can be deceiving and that there's more to me than they know.

**So thanks for making it this far. Once again could you review. For me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope your having a good day. This chapter will be the first day of training, where you'll get to see some of the other tributes. Anyway, hope you decide to review!**

The next morning, Angel and I are the second district to get to training. Angel wanted to get here early so I had to rush through breakfast. So far, the only other district present is four. I talked to Regal last night about the female from four and he said check out if she has any skills usefully to me and to see if she is trustworthy.

So while Angel and the male tribute from four talk, I decide to introduce myself to the girl. She's currently standing off to the side, just looking at her nails.

"Hi there."

She gives me this quizzical look as she replies, "What do you want."

"Well, I was wondering if you are interested in becoming allies with me."

She starts to laugh as she asked, "The careers dump you too?"

With a shrug I reply, "No, but I didn't really want to join them originally."

"Me neither, I took out the 'chosen one' so my partner is ignoring me. Oh, I'm Aurora."

"Hi, I'm Gamble."

"So, what are you good with?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a pretty good spear thrower. Also, I'm trained with any form of staff, pole or spear for close combat. How about you?"

She nods and says, "Well, unlike the typical career, I dedicated myself to learn all the different types of plants and poisons. Also, my knife throwing is fairly accurate."

So we chat about the chariot rides last night while we wait for the other tributes. She agrees with me about the district nine girl. Crazy tributes never win, but are always dangerous.

So once all the other tributes have arrived, the head trainer gives a speech and then dismisses us. It's the same one everyone gets before they go into the games. The one about how most of us will dye because of the arena, not each other. So we immediately decided to show each other what we can do. So she leads me to the knife throwing station. As soon as we get there, Aurora tells the trainer to take a break. He reluctantly does so, while she turns toward the moving targets.

Turns out, she's better than fairly accurate, in fact she's probably better than Angel. She hit ten moving targets, in fatal positions, in a row. So we head over to my chosen station. Right before I started to face off against ten moving targets with some spears, I hear an all too familiar scream. I understand why when I see Angel covered in some sort of black tar.

"What is wrong with you!?"

Handcuff girl laughs hysterically before answering," You have no idea princess"

Then district two girl walks up to her and yells," You better be careful nine, we're coming after you first."

"I'll count every minute cupcake"

Man, I thought I had a big mouth.

Aurora turns to me and says," Well, are you going or not?"

Right, so I turn toward the targets. I just love the spear. It's just natural in my hands. As I throw, I don't even have to look to see if I hit the dummies. Just turn towards the next moving target, calculate the pattern and let it go. When I'm throwing, I'm in my own little world, where I can just let everything out. I don't think about Vegas or Natalie, or the arena and the games. I can just forget about proving Father and Royce wrong. I just throw and throw. When I'm done, I just know I hit each and everyone.

Aurora applauds while the other tributes just look on in awe or fear. I see the careers are acknowledging our accuracy as well.

Next we move to the survival sections, which she's way better than me at. I thought I was good but she's beyond impressive. Fire starting, plant identification, and first aid, she's got it all. I don't know why she decided to go this year. She could've waited two more years. Most people that do volunteer early have a pretty good reason. Oh well, I'm sure she'll tell me later.

"Airhead, snap out of it."

I wake up from another one of my daydreams.

"What?"

Aurora rolls her eyes and says, "I was talking to you."

"Oh sorry, what did you say?"

Rolling her eyes, she says,"Should we get anyone else in our alliance?"

"Well, I guess we should look around. If there's someone that can be of use to us, then we'll ask."

When I gaze around the training center, I can see most of the tributes. The careers are laughing at a girl from six, who is caught in a net. The two thirteen year olds from eleven are fiddling around with the bow and arrows. The girl from seven is hacking away at a dummy with an axe. The handcuff lunatic is taunting the boy from three with a knife and there is a young boy from ten that's crying in the corner. Gosh, how am I going to kill these kids. Well, I have to, because no one is stopping me from proving my family wrong.

* * *

A bell rings, signaling that it's time for lunch. I can see that the chefs have worked hard to add something from each district in the meal. Though I was hoping for some Capital food. So we decided to sit near the edge of the room. Obviously, the careers are bringing some of the other tables together, so that they can sit with each other. I see that Angel has a new outfit. Also, the big eighteen year old from six has joined their alliance. I wonder what he can do. It must be pretty impress-

"Hi there, may I join you!"

Caught in the middle of my thoughts, I look up and see the big fifteen year old from nine giving us a big grin, while standing next to our table with his tray stacked with food.

Aurora glares at him while replying," Why, you don't want to sit next to your district partner?"

He starts to laugh," My partner? Oh, you mean Serenity. Well, would you?"

She shrugs and says," Good point. Here make yourself comfortable. So her name is Serenity? Well that's kind of ironic."

He laughs and says," I know right. She's anything but. Like on the train ride over here, she broke two windows and tore our escort's dress."

Shocked, I ask," What's her problem?"

He turns behind him, looking to see if anyone was listening before whispering," Well she was taken out of school as a twelve year old. She stabbed a boy in her grade with a kitchen knife. Then, she killed a peacekeeper with another knife that was hidden in her sleeve. She's been locked up ever since."

Wow, we are going to have to look out for her.

Aurora is the first one to talk," Let's change the subject. What's your name?"

He starts smiling again and says," I'm Casper, Casper Banks. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Aurora replies, "Well, nice to meet you too. So do you want to join our alliance? Well, that is if you are helpful."

"Sure, I would love to." replies Casper.

"Great, I'm Aurora."

"And I'm Gamble." I say, "So, Casper, what can you do that would be helpful in the arena?"

He stops talking momentarily, before speaking again," Well, I'm very good with a sickle or scythe. Also I'm pretty strong."

Aurora then says," Well, we'll see what you can do. Then we'll decide whether or not you make the cut. Gamble, you okay with that?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Good, let's finish up and head back"

* * *

Turns out Casper really is good with a scythe. I guess when you've been using one since you were a kid helps. So after destroying some dummies, an excited Casper turn and says," So did I make it?!"

A shocked Aurora says," Well I think you've passed. Great, now I have two airhead to look after."

Offended, I reply," Hey, I'm not that bad!"

A laughing Aurora replies," I'm kidding, well kind of. Listen boys, I think we are going to make a great team. Just don't piss me off."

With an extremely exaggerated salute, Casper replies," Yes sir!"

You know, I think she's right, about us being a great team. I look over to Aurora and Casper, who are playfully wrestling. Can I really kill them? If the time comes to it, what do I do? Should I win. No, I have to make it home. I will show Father and Royce what I'm made of. This is going to be my time. I will get home.

**Authors Note: Thanks for making it this far. I really appreciate it. So, not saying that you have to, but leaving a review really helps. Just tell me what you think I'm doing right or wrong. You could even leave ideas for the story. If I like it I will use it. Okay, talk to you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Thanks for making it this far. I hope you like it. So this chapter is the private training sessions and scores. Plus we see a little bit of the pains of being a victor. I now it's kinda short but it will develop more later on.**_

_I'm running through a forest, as fast as I can, but I'm not going anywhere. My feet are heavy and my strides are slow. Trees everywhere, overshadowing any visible sunlight. I hear my father and brother's voices, taunting me with every heavy step. What is happening? A sudden sharp pain rips through my right shoulder, effectively throwing me of balance and tumbling to the ground. I look back,and see the handle of a knife, sticking deep into my shoulder. All of a sudden, Angel appears, with a long curved knife, flirting in the sunlight. She kicks me over and pins me to the ground. I'm so weak, I can't get her off. She's always been bigger, but never stronger. I'm overcome with fear as she speaks, full of malice and hate, as she slits my throat in one clean sweep._

_"Goodbye Gamble, nice knowing you."_

_No!_

I jump up off of my bed, clenching my throat and screaming at the top of my lungs. I'm soaked in sweat and overcome with horror. Only then do I realize that I was dreaming. What a dream, or should I say nightmare. Yeah, definitely nightmare. I glance over to the clock. Six-thirty, so I still have time to head over to training. Today it's time for the private training sessions with the Gamemakers. The past couple days have been fine. Aurora, Casper and I have been working on our survival skills. They both are really fun people, but I have to remember not to get attached to them if I want to win this. I can't have anything holding me back from proving my family wrong.

* * *

After taking a shower, I head to breakfast. As usual, there are numerous amount of choices for breakfast. But I decide to stick with the classics and grab some blueberry pancakes. Oh shoot, I forgot to grab some syrup. I see that Angel is currently slathering her breakfast in syrup. I doubt that she'll give it to me, but it's worth a shot.

"Hey, Angel, could you pass me the syrup tray?"

She gives me a cold stare, literally it gave me the chills, as she replies," Why, your feet don't work?"

Figures, I knew she'd say something like that. So I get up to get the tray at the same time as I hear a highly over enthusiastic tone.

"Hullo! Hullo! Hullo! How are my lovely tributes doing today?"

Gosh, no one should use the same word three times in a row. So coming off a bit more rude then I would like, I say," Well one of us is getting closer to our unavoidable death and we know it's coming. How about you?"

Unfazed by my annoyance, Lydia says," I'm doing great. You know who I ran into yesterday? Minerva Genius! I almost fainted!"

So as Lydia babbles on about meeting the famous stylist, while I get ready to leave. I decide to go look for Regal. I knock on his door three time and wait for a few seconds. Regal slowly opens the door and I'm shocked to see his room. Blankets are everywhere and portraits are shredded. A base that must cost as much as me is shattered and on the ground. Regal himself looks awful. His hair is a mess and he has bags under his eyes.

So I decide to ask," Ummm... are you alright?"

He gives a half-hearted laugh," Well, lets just say that being back in the capital increases my hallucination rate. Luckily I didn't have a knife this time."

"Does this always happen when you come here?"

"Pretty much. So instead of getting them every few days, I get them almost everyday. Speaking of which, you have a great pair of lungs."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about. This morning you screamed for like three minutes. It was actually quite impressive."

"Oh yeah, that." Then a thought came to me. "If you heard me screaming, why didn't you come check to see if I was okay. In fact, why didn't anyone come check?"

He shrugs as he says,"Well, a tribute getting nightmares before the games is fairly common. Besides, what good would I do? I would tell you that it wasn't real and you'd get ready like you did."

I guess he's right. So I decide not to press the topic further. "Oh, okay. Do you want me to get an avox or someone to help pick this up?"

He shrugs me off,"It's alright. So what'd you come in here for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to head down to the private sessions."

"Well then, use the spears and don't attack a Gamemaker."

Stopping abruptly, I ask," How do I attack a Gamemaker?"

He grins and says," Let's just say, one victor from twelve shot an arrow at their viewing area."

"Wow, what happened?

He shrugs, "She got an eleven, but don't get any ideas. Every tribute that's tried something like that, dies on the first day from a mutt attack. She got lucky that they didn't blow her up."

"Alright, see you later."

So I leave Regal to his room, but not before grabbing an avox to help him. I never knew the aftermath of his games were so severe. Will that happen to me? No, stop thinking like that. You're going home. You have to prove yourself. So I take the elevator down to the training floor. I'll be the first one so I can just get it this over with. That's the advantage of being from district one, you always get their attention. The Gamemakers lose interest around district eight. To be fair, I don't blame that one girl. If I was from district twelve, I would try to get their attention anyway I can.

* * *

So when they call me into the private room, I suddenly get a feeling of nervousness. What if I mess up? Will that be a game changer for me? Will this cost me my victory?

"Gamble Braxton, you have fifteen minutes. You may start when you'd like, but your time starts now"

Started out of my thoughts by the head Gamemaker. He creeps me out. Actually, they are all actually quite intimidating. They don't have exotic or extreme looks like the other citizens of the Capital. Oh, I should probably get started. So I head over to the spear throwing station. Feeling the familiar weapon in my hands puts my nerves at ease. I turn toward the targets. I think there are fifteen total. So I grab several spears and start throwing. I can hear the solid whack, as spears meet targets. I don't look though. I just turn and grab the next one. When I stop, I see that I made twelve bullseye and the rest wound shots. I guess that's not bad. So I head over to the trapping station and set up a snare that effectively leaves my victim dangling in the air. So I set up a robotic dummy and have it walk into my trap. As my trap activates, I hurl a spear right at the metallic dummy's heart. I miss by a few inches and it hits the head, but that actually makes me look a little better than I hoped.

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

I honestly think that I did pretty well. I hope to get at least an eight or nine. That way, people will know that I'm a threat.

* * *

So later in the evening, everyone gathers around the television set. The announcer gets ready to read off the training scores. Luckily, I'm first.

"Gamble Braxton, with a nine."

Regal claps me on the back and congratulates me. Ferrario is in the corner skipping wine and sputtering forth compliments. But now I turn my attention back to the screen.

"Angel Braxton, with a nine."

Angel jumps up off the couch. Screaming she says," How dare they give me a nine. I deserved at least a ten, possibly an eleven.

Iris calmly tells her to sit down," That's a perfectly acceptable score."

Angel turns snaps at her mentor, while pointing a finger at me," Maybe for a street rat like him, but not for me!"

Ferrario decides to chip into the conversation, "He may be a filthy rat, but all animals bring good things in this world. For instance, have you ever tried fried rat? It's delicious with enough salt."

If looks could kill, Ferrario would be dead right now. Angel is currently glaring at him so hard, I think a hole is burning through his forehead. But as usual, he is oblivious to those around him. So he is just sitting there, drinking his glass of wine. That comment about eating rats. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. Then the announcer reads off the other scores.

"Albus Warbeat, with the score of eleven."

"Ursula Sagitarri with a score of nine."

So obviously the district two tributes are threats, but then again, I expected none the less.

Both district three tributes get fours and now it's time for district four.

"Triton Scario with a score of ten."

"Aurora Crescent with a score of ten."

At that moment, Angel was furious.

"How did that girl from four score higher than me!?"

Iris, obviously annoyed, says," Maybe she's better than you. Now shut up and sit down!"

Angel mutters to herself as she sits back to watch the rest of the scores.

I don't really pay much attention until I see a tribute that looks like a threat. Spencer Green from six gets a nine as well. The girl from seven gets an eight.

"Casper Banks with a score of eight."

Well that's good for Casper.

"Serenity Kryll with a score of ... eleven."

Regal is the first to talk. "Either she's really good or really crazy. Maybe a mixture of both."

Gosh, we have to look out for her. Crazy tributes are always problems. It wouldn't surprise me if she attacked the Gamemakers.

The two thirteen year olds from eleven get a three and a four. The two from twelve get fours.

Lydia squeals and says," Oh this is exciting! Let's all get a good night sleep and then we can get ready for the interviews tomorrow."

So after I excuse myself, I realize that I'm quite proud of my score. I hope Natalie and Vegas saw it. They would be happy for me. It's weird, I haven't really thought about them during my stay here at the Capital. Most importantly though, is what Father and Royce think about it. I hope they realize that I have a chance to win this and won't go down without a fight. I scored the same as Angel. They need to realize that. For they're the reason I'm fighting, and they're the reason I'm going to win this and no one is standing in my way.

**Author's Note again: Thanks again for making it to the end. Tell me what you think. Good or bad, fantastic or awful. Just right a review. It'd be greatly appreciated. Also I have a mutt form for the arena. It's on my profile. Just pm or if your a guest, then review. If I like it, I will use it. Alright, catch you on the flip side. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I would like to thank my um... three readers? School is a pain and my parents are all worried about my grades, getting ready for the SAT and all other kinds of stuff. Plus, school always makes it so hard to do anything else. Though it doesn't help that I am terrible with interviews. Anyway, here is the latest chapter. **

* * *

Ferrario is a complete airhead, but then, again I already knew that. He has decided to dress me in a bright purple and white suit. Unfortunately, it's a size too small. Because of this, I can barely move. I feel like I'm in a coffin, a tight, itchy, ugly coffin. Every time I try to walk, I feel like I'm about to fall I over. It's like I'm waddling or something. But it gets worse, I have to wear a fake crown. I fell absolutely ridiculous. I guess Ferrario is all about district one and royalty thing. It's really getting on my nerves.

"Oh, you look absolutely beautiful! In fact, you almost look like a true Capital citizen!"

Ummm... for me, that's not a compliment.

Ferrario clasps his hands together in delight."I have truly out done myself. Come, Gamble, let's go show the rest of the group."

I waddle down the hallway, following Ferrario, who looks ridiculous in a bright, bright orange suit. Ugh, I wonder how these people like this stuff. But if it's to help me win the games, then I'll have to suck it up. I just hope that everyone else will think I look as good as Ferrario says. As we enter the waiting room, I see Regal and Lydia watching television, while drinking some beverages. He has already finished getting dressed. His hair is combed back and he is in a fairly normal suit. Lydia is in a beige dress that barely reaches her knees.

What happens next seems to go in slow motion. Regal takes a sip of his drink at the same time that he sees me. His eyes immediately widen and spits out his drink, effectively hitting a still squealing Lydia.

"Oh, Regal! What is your problem?! This is a one of a kind!"

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is?!"Regal points at me," How about telling me why my tribute looks like a bruised, purple beanstalk."

Regal speaks again," I told you to make him look slightly bigger, so the audience won't know that he's so skinny."

Lydia begins to protest," Well, I told you that we could have surgically improved his body mass." Then she turns to me and Ferrario. "Besides, that suit looks ravishing. Great job, Ferrario!"

Regal rolls his eyes. He sits back down on the couch. Not attempting to hide his annoyance, he says," Fine, as long as the Capial likes it, I like it."

Then, Iris walks in the room, scowling as usual." Lydia, why do you have coffee on your dress?"

Lydia squeals and turns to leave," Well, we had some... difficulties. Besides, I wanted to wait for Angel, to see what she's wearing."

"Wait no more, your victor has arrived."

Everyone simultaneously turns toward Angel. She actually looks great. She's in a sleek, magenta dress, with little purple gemstones implanted in the material.

Iris is the first to break the silence." That's actually pretty good. Now let's go head down for the interviews."

Angel gives a whine as she protests," Wait, that's all your going to say? Don't you want to tell me that I look beautiful."

Iris goes back to scowling," No, I don't care for fashion. I care about winning the crowd. Now let's go."

Angel starts pouting as she follows Iris. Regal gets up of the couch," Well, Gamble, we should probably get going as well. "

Right. So I follow Regal to the elevator. Knowing that for me to win the crowd, I'll have to lie more than I ever have.

* * *

Lyrica Valrod is one of the most recognizable faces in Panem. Since she's been the interview host for the Hunger Games for over twenty years. Personally, I think she's kind of annoying, but she does really try to help the tributes.

As the set is being prepped for the show,I talk to Aurora and Casper for a few minutes.

Aurora grunts in discuss." All they did was talk about their stupid parties. Honestly, do I look like I care about who slept with who?"

Casper laughs,"Sure you do? Hey, at least you look good." He points at me," Gamble looks like a walking bruise."

I laugh along with them," Yeah, but if everyone in the Capital loves it, so do I. So I guess that's what counts."

Aurora really does look good. With her long brown hair, flowing with her aquamarine colored dress, she looks great. Casper is in a bright, sky blue suit with some yellow streaks, randomly put throughout the outfit. His appearance makes him look like it's the sky with lighting bolts.

So I ask," Hey, Aurora, what'd you do for your private session. Because you should've seen my sister when you outscored her. She was all over the place."

Aurora smiles," Well, what I did was pretty brilliant, if I do say so myself. I fought a trainer and won. Then I healed him. You know, made him a splint. The Gamemaker's loved it."

"Well, that's better than what I did."Casper goes on," I just ran around and sliced dummies."

A man yells at us from a speaker," All tributes get into your positions for the interviews."

Aurora grunts with disapproval. "Shoot, I thought they forgot about the stupid interviews."

I ask her," Do you really think that all of Panem would forget about us?"

She rolls her eyes as she walks away," I was being sarcastic, Gamble. Don't make me give you a matching bruise on your face."

Laughing, I waddle to my chair. Females go first in the interviews. So I have to wait for Angel to go. Then, it's my turn to entertain. I'll be fine right? I just have to do what Regal said. Just be cheesier than you think. That's easy, right? Oh, no! What if I mess up? Will I be laughed of the stage? Will I be booed? What will Vegas and Natalie think? No, worse! What will Father and Royce think? Focus! I can't afford to do that. I have to get home. They will be proven wrong.

I hear laughter from the crowd. I look up at the monitors and see that Angel is already up there. Gosh, I have to stop spacing out like that.

I see Lyrica asking Angel some questions. Lyrica giggles as she asks Angel if she has a boyfriend. I can tell you that answer, it's no.

Angel laughs and says," Well, I have been dating him for a while now. He's so sweet, but he didn't want me to mention him on live television. I would do anything to get back to him. Even if I have to kill every last tribute." Then she turns to the camera and blows a kiss. "Honey, I love you. We'll be together soon."

What a load of shit.

Lyrica shoots closer to Angel. "So, Angel, tell me something. Would you even kill your brother to get back home?"

Angel laughs and says," Well, not at first. But I doubt he'll last long anyway. So I shouldn't have to worry about it."

Lyrica quickly pulls back," Oooh, so no family love in the arena." Then the buzzer sounds, as the crowd groans in disapproval." I'm sorry folks. That's all we will be hearing from Angel unless she wins. So, give it up for Angel Braxton!"

The crowd claps with approval. A man comes over and tells me to get ready. Okay, I can do this. Deep breaths and smile.

I try to walk out on stage. Ugh, this is so tight, I think I have a wedgie. I shake hands with Lyrica and sit down.

She's the first one to speak," So, Gamble, may I just say, what an honor it us to meet you."

I force a laugh," Oh, please Mrs. Valrod." I take her hand and give it a small kiss. "The pleasure is all mine."

She laughs," Oh, Gamble, you got me blushing. And please, call me Lyrica."

I give her a nod,"As you wish."

"Oh folks, isn't he just a gentleman." The crowd roars with approval."So, Gamble, with a charming young man like you, you have to have a girlfriend, right"

Oh, I was really hoping she wouldn't ask that. I can feel my cheeks start to involuntarily heat up.

"Oh, everyone, he's starting to blush. Come on, Gamble, spill the beans."

Oh, great. Now I have no choice." Oh, all right. I do, but we haven't been together for very long."

The crowd sighs, though I actually hear some young girls scream my name in despair. However, Lydia squeals," Oh, that's just so sweet. You must be such a cute couple. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with you, especially when your wearing something like that. I mean, that crown is to die for. Am I right folks?"

The crowd erupts with approval. See, everything I hate, the Capital likes.

Lydia then says,"We have time for one more question. What's your opinion of possibly killing your own sister?"

I take a deep breath," Well, I obviously don't want to fight her. But I will also do anything to get home. I truly though want at least one of us to go home. After all, what is family for."

Ugh, I think I gagged on that last line.

An alarm rings, signaling that my time is up.

"Well, there you have it folks. Gamble Braxton!"

* * *

I didn't really pay much attention to the other interviews.

Albums and Ursula played the ruthless silent killer roles very well. But that's what everyone expects. Aurora had the crowd laughing quite a few times with some stories about her adventures with her younger brother, Evan. Her district partner was REALLY silent. Like he barely said anything. Handcuff girl aka Serenity, threw her chair into the crowd. Her time went of much faster than everyone else. Casper was great. He was playing the humble young kid. The rest of the interviews were fairly boring however. Overall, I think I did pretty well. I'm sure that I'll get sponsors. Anything to help me be prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

I'm in the launch room with Ferrario. He hands me a regular t-shirt and some strange pants. They're long, but can be turned into shorts if I unzip halfway down the pant legs. Then a light, nylon jacket.

Ferrario is the first to speak." I would guess both hot and cold weather."

I can only mutter a small thanks. I'm freaking out on the inside.

He speaks again," Listen, Gamble, I know you don't like me, but I like you. You can win this."

I actually give him a genuine smile," Thanks, for everything." Maybe he isn't as weird as I thought.

The robotic voice tells me that I have one minute. So I start heading over.

Ferrario smiles, then says," Hey, Gamble, let's make a deal. If you win, we can go out and you can try fried rat. My treat."

Ugh, the puking feeling is back. I know he's trying to be helpful, but that's just gross.

But for some reason, I say from inside the tube," You got yourself a deal."

As I feel the tube rising, Ferrario gives me a thumbs up. Soon, I am overwhelmed by the scent of flowers and a blinding light. As my eyes adjust, I look around the arena. We are on a meadow with all kinds of flowers. To my left is a icy, cold mountain and forest. The forest runs along until the trees become orange, red and in some spots, bare. Finally, directly behind me, is a warm, sandy beach, glistening in the sun.

We are all in a circle around the cornucopia. I'm standing next to the girl from eight and the small boy from twelve. I look around trying to find my allies. Two tributes to my right is Aurora, and thankfully, Casper is right next to her.

So, next priority. I look into the cornucopia and see what I want. Three spears leaning next to a crate, but my big surprise is a rare weapon that lies with them. A halberd. I was always a natural with that, but Regal didn't want me to get attached to a rare weapon. So I catch Aurora's eye and show her that I'm going in. Then, she mouths something to me. I shrug my shoulders to show that I don't know what she's trying to say. She says it again. Oh, it makes sense. The arena this year are representing the seasons. The meadow for spring, the cold forest and mountain for winter, the multicolored forest for autumn and the beach for of a sudden, the gong rings and I'm off and running toward the cornucopia. I'm no longer worried about district one. No longer worried about Vegas and Natalie. Not even Father and Royce. I'm just running as fast as I can, praying that I get there first.

* * *

**Author's note: So, what'd you think? I'm pretty sure this is my longest one yet. I think that I'm slowly getting better at this. But then again, you guys can decide that. So thanks for reading and I would love if you could review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I was so psyched when I got the last chapter got the most view/reviews. Weird, cause it was one of my least favorite chapters. Anyway, I decided to spice it up a bit. The bloodbath will be viewed by someone else. So here you go.**

* * *

**Vegas's POV**

The bloodbath. The bloodiest, most painful and horrifying part of the Hunger Games. It's where most kids will die, quick and terrified. It's where so many families will lose a son or daughter. Lose a friend or a lover. It truly is tragic.

And my best friend is running straight into the fray.

I'm back at the training center, watching the start of the Hunger Games. Natalie is leaning against me, shaking with fear. I see Gamble communicating with the girl from four, who I assume is his ally. They are probably trying to signal each other for the arena. Speaking of that, the arena is weird this year. There are four main sections. Each one representing a season.

As the time clicks down, Gamble is already prepared to run toward the cornucopia. I wonder what he's so intent on grabbing. That's when I see it. A halberd. His favorite weapon. Regal never wanted him to use it, but obviously we never listened. I don't think that I've ever seen him lose with that thing.

On the screen, Gamble is one of the first ones there. He grabs some spears and the halberd. He turns and grabs a backpack at the same time as the boy from twelve. He is about fourteen, but about the same height. Well, it's not saying much, as Gamble and I aren't really the tallest in our group. Because when your 5'8 and surrounded by careers who are 6'4 or so, you tend to get picked on, multiple times.

Natalie screams,"Gamble, look out!"

On screen, the boy from twelve is asking for mercy, while slowly adjusting his trip on a dagger, just out of Gamble's view. Suddenly, the boy charges and takes some swipes at him. Gamble, is shocked and momentarily immobilized. Lucky, he raised his halberd in time, but dropped his grip on the spears. The boy begins to charge again as Gamble raises his Halberd to-

Suddenly, the camera changes to the girl from two. Come on! Everyone in the room groan in anger. I guess we can technically watch it later, but the suspense is killing me. However, not as bad as Natalie, who is shaking and begging into my shoulder. I'm thoroughly impressed though. The girl from two is destroying the guy from three. She raises her sword and hits the boy in the stomach. The boy drops like a rock. It truly is sickening. The camera's angle changes again.

A bewildered Gamble stumbles around, grabbing the backpack and spears. The boy from twelve's body is on the ground and the halberd in Gamble's hand is bloody. The boy from nine runs over to him. I can tell by the way he's reacting, this guy is an ally.

The camera zooms out so we can see the whole view. All around the cornucopia is the meaning of chaos. The guy from two is killing a small girl who I don't remember. The dude from six is engaged with the small boy from eleven. Gamble's ally, the girl from four sends a knife that takes out the boy from five.

Then, the screen cuts to Angel. She's in the middle of chaos. She's already killed the boy from seven, but is currently in a tough fight with his district partner. The girl from seven is hacking away at Angel with a double bladed axe. The girl is skilled and Angel is out of throwing knives. Slowly, Angel gets backed into the golden horn. Right when it looks like it's over, the boy from two comes from behind and slices Angel's assailant in half. Angel looks relieved. Then again, who wouldn't be. Small group this year, as the careers are only her, both from two, the guy from four and the guy from six. Hmmm... I recall that the guy from six scored pretty high.

The cannons boom, signaling nine deaths. That was the last death of the bloodbath. The careers killed six people, with district two's male being the only career to kill twice. The death count is pretty big this year. So many young tributes died early this year.

The cameras skip around a bit. The careers are doing the normal routine. They show small alliances and lone tributes, wandering around in the arena. They show Gamble and his allies are making their way into winter.

"Well, the runt made it through the bloodbath. Haha, that's better than what I thought."

Oh, great. I hope Natalie can keep her cool.

"Shut the hell up!"

Oops, too late.

Natalie stands up defiantly, as she glares at Royce,"Shut your mouth. I'm tired of saying crap about someone who's a far better person than you!"

Royce stares at her for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing,"Oh, I get it. Your his girlfriend. That's pathetic! Besides, good people don't win the games." His voice heavy with sarcasm,"So even if he comes back, he won't be the sweet, perfect Gamble you know and love."

I put my hand on Natalie's shoulder," Come on Natalie, he's not worth it." Then I glare at him,"You can't win an argument with an idiot."

Royce and his crew laugh again," As long as I win, I'm fine with it. Hey, looks like your boyfriend isn't taking the kill too well."

* * *

**Gamble POV**

It was out of self defense, right? No, it was murder. But then I would've died. I can't die. I have to do this. Great, I can't do this. It's too hard. I think back to that moment. The boy attacked me again and again. I used my halberd to block it, but didn't want to go on the offensive. In my peripheral vision, the boy from four is coming at me. So I have no choice. I sidestep and send the blade part of the halberd into the back of the boys head. He looked so scared, but what could I do. Maybe I could've-

"Uhh, Gamble?"

I look up and see Aurora and Casper are looking down on me. Oh wait, I'm on my knees, with my head in my hands. Gosh, I must look like a complete moron.

"Sorry guys. Just not taking the fact that I killed someone to well."

Aurora rolls her eyes," You stopped us for that?! We have to get moving. I want to be on high ground before nightfall."

I give her a quizzical look," How can you be okay with that? I just killed someone!? Caused their family lifelong grief. I'm a terrible person."

She walks up to me and slaps me across the face."Gamble, what'd you expect. You wanna get home, you have to kill. If you can't handle it, then you might as well go charge the careers. Your sister would _love_to see you. She'd greet you herself, with a knife to the brain."

Casper looks at me and says silently," She's kinda right. If you want to win, then you do what you got to do."

She looks me straight in the eye. "Listen, I killed the boy from five. Triton killed the girl from eight and your sister killed the guy from seven. You aren't alone. Now stop pouting and man up."

Ugh, she is right. That's the worst part. I really don't want to do this. If I'm going to get back home, I'll have to kill again. I must, because I will not come up short. Royce and Father will be sorry.

* * *

We headed up the snowy mountain a bit. So we decided to unpack. In total, I grabbed three spears, a halberd and one backpack, which contained an empty bottle, some crackers, rope, and binoculars. Casper grabbed a sickle and two backpacks. In those backpacks, were four pairs of night vision glasses, two hunting knives, a combined amount of quarter gallon of iodine, and a first aid kit. Aurora grabbed a jacket with knives already inserted in some hidden pockets and a backpack. In her backpack there was a canteen of water, some stale bread and some burn medicine.

"Well, looks like we're sleeping on the ground."

I look up at Aurora,"Hey, it's not that bad."

Casper smiles and teases," Unless your too much of a baby." Then sarcastically,"Hey, maybe the Capital will send you one of those beds where you can change the firmness and height."

Aurora prepares to reply, but the anthem interrupts her. I've been regretting the moment I have to look at the boy that I killed.

First up is the boy from three and then both from five.

Aurora looks like she's about to say something, but decides against it.

The little girl from six is up next, then both from seven. Weird, I remember thinking that the girl from there was a threat.

They're followed by the girl from eight and both boys eleven and twelve. He's actually smiling in that picture. Seeing his face, is which is still skinny and sickly, I begin to lose it. What have I done? I wonder if he has a family? A place that he loves. A family who loves him. I took his life. What kind of person am I?

"Stop blaming yourself. It's kill or be killed," says Aurora.

I sigh in distress,"Well, what do you suggest?"

Aurora and Casper are look at me and then at each other. Aurora sighs,"Are you going to be like this all the time? Cause I liked the waddling bruise better."

I glare at Aurora. Not even trying to hide my annoyance I reply,"Not helping."

Casper then says," Just make sure it didn't happen in vain, you know. Moping around isn't going to make you feel better."

Aurora then says," Yeah, what are you fighting for? You have to have a reason. I'm fighting to get back home to my family. I can really help them. I have a little brother, Evan. He's a funny little guy. Mischievous as hell. He and I want to start a restaurant. We don't know what the name is going to be. In fact we don't even know what I'm going to do there. For him, he's a great cook. He probably doesn't even need me." Then her eyes fall down,"I really miss him. Well, enough about me. Casper, how about you?"

"I'm fighting for my sister. She...she has a disease. It's slowly paralyzing her body, until it reaches her heart. Then she'll die. But they can't fix it in the district. The money from this can save her." Then Casper pauses before saying," I probably won't win, but if one of you guys do, please... save her. Okay?"

Aurora nods," You got it."

"I promise Casper."

Casper then says," Hey, who are you trying to win this for? You said that you have a girlfriend, right?"

I laugh as I say," It's actually kinda funny. I didn't start thinking of her as a girlfriend until after the reaping. She came to visit me. We kissed, well if you wanna call it that. I was pretty bad. Though, I really want to start an orphanage in my section of the district. I know so many kids who were abandoned or orphaned and can't find a home. Not everyone get found and taken home."

They both pause and look at me. "What?" I say.

Angel gets up, "Hold up. Your telling me that your not related to your sister?"

Casper then says," They just found you?"

I nod. Then Aurora and Casper simultaneously say,"Why didn't you tell us?"

I just shrug my shoulders," Didn't seem relevant."

Casper then says," Well, your parents took a pretty big...uh, gamble."

I smile,"Yeah, they did." Then I shake my head as I explain," But I got lucky. Most people don't want orphans. Everyone there is about strict perfection in everything. That's why one of us is starting an orphanage there."

Casper then says,"See, we all have good reasons for this. So, how about this, whichever one of us wins, we will help the others dreams."

"Deal"

I grin,"Deal"

A relieved Casper sighs. "Let's get some sleep."

I don't feel like sleeping yet."Hey guys, I'll watch first."

Aurora yawns,"Okay, wake one of us up in four hours. Goodnight."

I say,"Goodnight"

As my friends fall asleep, I can't help but think. I can't tell them what I'm really fighting for, especially with everyone in the country listening. It's the pain and suffering my family has caused me. Father, Royce and Angel. They will actually be the reason if I get through this. I will prove them wrong. That's why I can no longer afford to make mistakes or hesitate with a kill. I have one job to do. Win the 111th Hunger Games. The careers better watch out. Cause I'm ready. Ready to fight, ready for pain and if I must, ready to kill.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what'd you think. Thumbs up or down with Vegas. Let me know in the review. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I'm in Texas right now and don't have a lot of time. Plus, Texas is awesome. One of my favorite states. Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

** Angel POV**

Grrrrr! I can't believe it! It's day three and we haven't killed anyone else since the bloodbath. I didn't even get my hands on Gamble or his stupid allies. I also wanted the crazy tribute. From what, eight or nine? They would all be dead if I wasn't preoccupied with those losers from seven. The boy started to cry even before I killed him. The girl wasn't bad, but that doesn't matter. Plus, Triton said that Gamble has a halberd. Do they know how good he is with that... thing? I would never tell Gamble that, but he's actually okay with spears.

Albums and Ursula are over there cleaning off their weapons, for the tenth time. Triton is just taking a nap. Meanwhile, Spencer is trying to talk with Albus, unsuccessfully. These people are driving me insane. Triton never talks and Spencer talks too much. He's way to comfortable for not being a career. I want to go tribute hunting, but everyone here is lazy. I just want to kill them now and get my crown. But I would never beat all of them at the same time. I need to be smart about this, unless I die of boredom.

Too bad Royce isn't here. We could take the whole arena out together. We wouldn't have to wait on this stupid meadow with a bunch of supplies. But then again, having Gamble called was priceless. Now, we can win in different years. Maybe I'll get to mentor him next year. That'll be hilarious.

Albus gets up to stretch, before saying," Let's do this, Ursula, Triton and I will head out, while you two guard the supplies."

WHAT?! I jump up to protest,"No way! I'm going to find Gamble's alliance and break their necks with my bare hands."

Ursula rolls her bright green eyes," Relax, if we find your brother, we'll bring him back."

"Unless I involuntarily kill him. I have a tendency to be a better fighter than I plan," says Albus, who is still cleaning his sword.

Suddenly, a small parachute floats down. Ursula walks over to it. "Looks like it's yours Angel," she says as she shows me the number one on the outside. She hands it to me. I mutter a thanks and open it. In it is a small curved blade with a small ruby in the center of the handle. With it is a small note. It's short and clear. I know where to find my targets, but first I have to cut my ties from this pitiful group. But first, I need the big guns to leave. Then, my plan goes into motion.

"Well, what is it?"

I glare at Albus. "Just a sword," I say as I show him the blade, but hide the note.

He replies, "Like I said, we're going to head out."

Ursula gets up to leave, "But don't worry princess, we'll bring your brother back."

"Two things. First, bring him back _alive!" _I sit back down," And, don't call him my brother."

Ursula laughs," Someone has family problems. What he do? Break your toy train when you were eight or something? Now it's revenge time."

Triton snorts in amusement.

"What are you laughing at! And no, I have much more personal reasons," I say as I glare at them.

"Sure, whatever. Let's head over to the beach. The rocky coves would be a great place to hide." Then Albus turns to me and Spencer," If anyone comes, kill them."

I roll my eyes in disgust and say under my breath," No shit wise guy."

* * *

The rest of the morning was boring. I just spent the time killing bugs or looking through crates.

"Why don't you want him to be called your brother?"

I glare at Spencer," That's none of your damn business!"

He throws his hands up in the air," Sorry, just trying to start a conversation. You need to chill out."

That is no business of his or Panem. I'll always hate Gamble. He took something away from me that I'll never get back. Someone that soon became distant. My mother loved Gamble the minute he was brought in. Our father hated him. Though they don't usually agree. Most arranged marriages don't. We never told Gamble the real story. He was the child of our mother and her real lover. That's why she loved him so much. So our mother spent hours to play with Gamble, while I got stuck with a nose picking Royce. So when our mother died, she didn't want to say her final goodbye to her arranged family, she said it to him. Even though I'm her daughter too! I'll never forgive either of them. Even her signature pin, is with Gamble.

_Boom_

Well, there is another opponent down. I wonder who got the kill. It was probably Albus. He's as arrogant as can be. Anyway, now should be a good time for my plan. So I first shuffle through some of the crates, carefully looking for what I want. There it is. Some gasoline and a box of matches. I don't know why, but they always have gasoline. It's probably for this exact reason.

Now, time for my favorite part.

I walk up behind Spencer. He's just lying down in the grass, slowly humming to himself. He's so pathetic. I can't believe we let him in. I quickly pounce on him, clamping my hand over his mouth. He struggles and almost breaks free. I quickly stab him in the right thigh. His eyes immediately begin to tear.

I laugh," Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry, but I have a mission and I can't have any more distractions." I give him a fake sad face as I say the next line," So you have to go. I'm so sorry."

His eyes widen in fear as he tries to make on last plead of mercy. But victors aren't merciful.

_Boom_

* * *

**Gamble POV**

Gosh, that's the second cannon since the bloodbath. We haven't moved at all, except to hunt for food. We've found some deer and snow rabbits. I'm kind of glad another tribute has died, because the crowd won't grow restless.

"We should get moving."

Casper and I look at Aurora who is looking out over the arena. She continues," The careers are on the move. So the Gamemakers will won't us to get moving."

Casper and I both agree. I say," Well, where do you think we should go?"

Casper says," We could go to autumn. I doesn't look to bad."

Aurora sighs," Let's just get off the mountain. Then we'll decide."

So we pack up and start to head down the mountain. We slide down most of the mountain. A gigantic explosion echoes throughout the arena. We can see from our position, that a big pillar of smoke rises from the cornucopia.

"Man, what do you think happened there?" I ask.

"They probably just got into a fight," says Casper.

Aurora rolls her eyes,"Right, they got into a fight and simultaneously something blew up. Use your head-" Aurora trips on a stone and tumbles down the mountain a few feet.

Casper laughs then says," Wait, did you just squeal?"

A snow covered Aurora glares at him from below," Accuse me of that again, I cut your balls off. I don't-"

"Heeellppp meeeeeee!"

We all turn around and look up to see the girl from three is running away from...ice? They have the body like a human, but there are no faces and are icy blue. They are obviously mutts and they are throwing icicles out of their arms. There are about six of them. They impale the girl in the back multiple times. She drops as a cannon fires.

Aurora screams,"RUN!"

Don't have to tell me twice. The mutts turn there attention to us and literally start sliding down the mountain. I run as fast as I can, not even looking back. All I hear are my heavy breaths and the crunching of snow. I reach the bottom at the same time as Casper.

Out of breath and sweating, I ask a panting Casper," Where's Aurora!?"

I sudden look of dread overcomes him as he looks back at the still coming mutts," I don't know? But I doubt the walking icicles got her. She's too fast."

"We should head into the forest. That where we were talking about going."

He pauses before saying,"Yeah, we talked about going there anyway, so she'll head there."

So we run into the autumn forest. At least the ice mutts stopped at the bottom of the mountain. It appears that they have reached their limit. So we walk deeper into the forest. The only sound that can be heard is the crunch of our shoes hitting the fallen leaves. Their is a slight breeze.

Casper breaks the silence,"Look, let's hide in there."

"Shouldn't we look for Aurora."

He shrugs his shoulders,"It's getting late and let's face it, she is probably one of the most capable tributes in the arena. We'd be dead by now if she wasn't with us."

"Well, that's not very positive granted she isn't here now," I reply.

Laughing, he says,"You're right." Then he says, with his voice heavy with sarcasm,"We'll probably die in a few hours. Let's just jump off a cliff now."

"Shut up!"

He stops laughing as he points out,"Hey, a cave!"

"You sure that you want to go in there?"

He shrugs his shoulders,"Why not."

"Well, there could be numerous reasons. Traps, tributes, or mutts."

"God, when did you become such a stiff," he says.

"I'm not a stiff, I'm practical," I fire back.

"Tomato, tamato. Whatevs."

So we head into the cave, weapons poised for action. After a thorough search, we decide that there's no one in the small shelter. So we set up camp, build a fire, and wait for the anthem.

"Hey, Gamble?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you're still going to try to help my sister., if she's still alive."

I sigh,"Why wouldn't I? Besides, you can still win it and she's still alive. Don't let her think that you've given up."

"I guess your right," says Casper. "Hey, the anthem is starting."

We turn our attention to the sky as the Capital seal shines above.

First up is the girl from three. The one we saw get impaled by the ice mutts.

"She's kinda cute."

I turn to Casper,"What!?"

Defensively he raises his hands,"No, I meant she used to be or that she could've been. No, that didn't turn out right."

Laughing, I say,"Hmmmm... wanting to make out with a dead person. Your a weird guy."

" I didn't want to make out with a dead person! And your a mean friend," says an angry Casper.

"No, I'm a great friend. Your just being a baby," I tease.

Next is the guy from six. That's strange, he was part of the careers. So there was definitely an argument.

Finally, there is the boy from ten. The careers must have gotten him. I just hope that it was quick.

Casper stands up," I'll take the first watch."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As I go to sleep, I think of the boy from six. How'd he die? Was Angel involved? I don't know whether to be glad or disappointed that she's still alive. I could never kill her. But I have to. Right? She is my sister. But then I can't prove Father and Royce wrong. They'd win. I can't let that happen! I can't think about this any longer as sleep wins out.

* * *

The next morning, we pack up and decide to look for our lost ally. We trek through the forest for a few hours.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream followed by a very creepy laugh. Tied to a tree, bloody and bruised is a girl. By how skinny she is, I'm guessing she's from twelve. She has all kinds of cuts and bruises. Plus she has some strange spots that look like her skin is being eaten away. From our position behind some bushes, she has been hanging there for a while.

Casper sucks in a breath. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know? It must have-"

I'm cut of by a voice.

"Now, where were we. Oh, yes, time for your face."

The girl tries to fight her bonds, while crying uncontrollably," Please stop! Just kill me!"

Serenity walks out of a cave, holding two long, cruel looking knives,"But then I can't steal your tongue." The she makes a pretend sad face," Besides, aren't we having fun."

The district twelve girl starts sobbing uncontrollably. Casper gets up." That's it! I'm going in," he says as he starts to walk towards the torture zone.

"Hold up Casper! We have to be smart about this!" Seeing that he isn't stopping, I say," Fine, I'm coming too!"

We walk out from our hiding place. Serenity looks towards us,"Oh, hello boys! Enjoying the show. Sorry, but there's a fee for getting so close to our participant."

Enraged, Casper says,"You're sick! You're a disgrace to our district!"

She laughs hysterically,"You think I care about that God forsaken district!" Then she pauses before saying," I'm an artist!"

I exchange a look with Casper. We both know the look in her eyes. Insanity.

She then pauses, as if she has come to a conclusion,"You know, this canvas is getting boring."

And just like that, she ends the life of the girl from twelve.

Casper and I scream at the same time,"No!"

Laughing uncontrollably, she taunts,"Looks like I need a new one."

Enraged, Casper charges her, with me right behind. She sees what we're doing and smiles before screaming and runs to meet our attack.

Soon, the forest is filled with the sounds of metal on metal and screams of rage and fury.

Despite being outnumbered, Serenity is an amazing fighter. We can't seem to get a hit on her. Armed with only his sickle and my halberd, we attack relentlessly. However, she moves with a swiftness and grace.

A blinding pain hits me in my hamstring as she slices me. I fall to the ground in pain. Casper is momentarily caught off guard. Serenity takes this opportunity to knock the sickle away from him. Laughing she says,"What now? You'll be meeting your sister soon."

Casper screams,"No, she's still alive!"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. If she somehow is still alive, ill make sure to give her a proper death."

Casper steps back in shock,"You wouldn't! No, I won't let you! I will-"

But he's cut off by a knife to his shoulder and soon, his screams echo throughout the forest.

Refusing to see my friend in pain, I try to stand.

She looks over to me," Well, look who's still fighting. Haha, you're pretty pathetic for a career."

Enraged, I fire back," I'm just getting warmed up."

A false look of surprise shows on her face,"Oh really, Well I'm _so _scared."

I rise and balance my self on my right leg. She laughs, Well, let's see if you can make it before I do... this!"

No!

I fall to my knees as I stare at the no longer moving Casper. A knife sticking out of his stomach. He falls to the ground. He's still breathing, but not for long.

"Oh, Looks like you aren't as fast a you thought."

I block out all of the pain and run at Serenity with all of my might. She has both of her knives in Casper's stomach and the girl from twelve. My halberd is raised and swinging at full strength. Amused, she dodges my attack. But I keep swinging in vain. Hoping desperately for contact. But the pain in my upper leg is blinding. She then kicks me in the shin, causing me to fall back. I grab my leg in pain as she knocks me to the ground. Serenity pins me down. Then she opens her jacket to show me a small bottle. It's filled with a sickly green fluid.

"What's that!?" I ask.

She taunts,"Hmmmm... I don't really know, but it's some kind of poison. Let's try some."

"No," I scream. I try to move, but she has me in a strong hold.

"Let's try down your mouth."

She takes off the top, and starts to pour it on my face. Suddenly, right as she begins to pour, she's knocked off me. I look up and Aurora is wrestling her to the ground. They're both screaming violently.

"Gamble," a weak voice says.

I run over to Casper as fast as I can, despite my leg.

"I'm here Casper. Don't worry."

"Guess what? She isn't dead yet. I can't see her." Then he turns to me," You promised that you would. Save her for me."

"No, Casper! You're still alive! Fight it!"

But my pleads go in vain. Casper is gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, hope your day is going well. I was excited cuz my last chapter was the most viewed. I even learned something new. I did not no about Gibraltar. So thanks to the seventeen people from there. Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

**Aurora POV**

_Boom_

The sound barely registers as I take swipe after swipe at Serenity. She is unarmed, but dangerous. She moves swiftly and without missing a beat. If I block out the fact that she is insane and trying to kill me, she's actually a really good opponent.

"Attention all tributes, stop fighting immediately."

I wait to see if Serenity pauses before I do.

"You may not harm another opponent during this time. Congratulations for making it to the final ten. There will be a feast at tomorrows sunrise. You may not harm another tribute before this commences. Once the table rises, you are free as you wish. Be at the cornucopia or else."

Thanks buddy, not. I'm not going to some stupid feast.

"Remember, attendance is mandatory. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Oh great, looks like I can't kill her yet.

"Well, I can't play with you yet, but can't wait for your arrival tomorrow."

I glare are her," Yeah, Looks like you'll die tomorrow as well."

"Oooh, I'm _so _scared." Then she points to Gamble." I'll see both of you tomorrow, unless he dies before it."

With that, she starts to laugh hysterically and walks away. When I'm sure that she's gone, one thought registers. Both? But there are three of us. Wait... no!

"Gamble, Casper," I scream as I run over to them. Gamble is hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. Casper is on the ground, still and bloody.

I kneel down next to Gamble. After a few seconds, he's the first to speak." I was too slow. It's my fault. All my fault."

I rub him on the shoulder, comfort hasn't been my strong suit, but I have to try," Listen, he wouldn't want you to pout about it. We have to win this remember? For Grace and for him."

He sniffs before saying," I guess your right, but I can't kill again. I won't. Ever."

God, that'll make it hard to win the games, but I don't say that." Come on, let's go get ready."

"Wait," He pauses before picking up his halberd, then looks down at Casper," We will win this for you. No matter what. I'll fight for this too with everything I have."

* * *

So we waited until the helicopter took Casper's body. We gave him the three fingered salute that normally is used by the outer districts, but he deserves it. So we decide to head towards the cornucopia. Gamble's been silent almost the whole time. We had to stop so I could wrap his leg. Luckily, the cut wasn't too deep. It just had to be cleaned and stitched. So it wasn't long before we continue our long, silent walk to the cornucopia.

Gamble says the only thing in the past two hours. He points out the two silver parachutes that float down right to our feet. I quickly scoop mine up and open the package. Nice, this will really help. I received six throwing knives, clean and polished.

Gamble has three spears, but doesn't move to pick them up.

"Gamble, come on man. We have to use them."

He stares at me, full of anger," Why? So I can kill another kid? So another one of my friends can die? They want this. They don't care about our lives. Why should I?"

I suck in my breath before saying," Because of Grace."

"What?"

I stare him in the eye," Remember? We promised Casper something. To save Grace. Don't you want to do that?"

"So even if it's just you and me? Do you want me to use it then?"

Dang, I really didn't want him to ask that. So I explain," We probably won't even get there, but we have to try." Then I pause before saying," And if it comes to that, I will throw everything I have against you and I hope you do the same."

The anthem interrupts us.

First up is the girl from three, the one that was killed by the ice mutts. Following her is the guy from six. Looks like the fight had some casualties. The careers normally kill the outsider first.

I suck in my breath, not wanting to cry. Casper's face, smiling and proud is shown from above. He really was a great friend. I can't let his death go in vain.

But, there are two more faces in the sky. The boy from ten and the girl from twelve. There were too many younger tributes this year.

"I'll take first watch."

I turn to Gamble," You sure?"

"Positive. I'll wake you up in four hours."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Yeah. You too."

I feel bad for Gamble. I don't know how I would feel if I might have to kill my own sister. Well, I don't have a sister, but I could never kill Evan. Don't worry buddy, I'm not out of it yet.

* * *

We waited. Unmoved for forty minutes. The table should be up by now. It's been too long. I wonder-

"I think that's it."

A table, not very big, sits in the burnt remains of a meadow. The golden corn is still standing.

The strange thing is, there is only one backpack per district.

There's movement to the left. The girl from eleven runs out onto the field with the guy from eight behind her. She's unarmed, but he has a sword.

"We should go," I say.

"Wait, look."

The careers head out from the opposite side. Triton is in the lead as he engages the guy from eight. It's obvious who's going to win.

_Boom._

Triton impaled him within seconds. We have to hurry or else they'll take our bags.

"Gamble we have to go."

He sighs," Okay. You wanna lead?"

I nod, before running out. I set my sights on the girl from two who's finishing off the girl from eight with an axe.

_Boom_.

I start throwing knives. The first one slices her arm, but she evades the second.

She grabs the axe and takes a swing. I block it with my knife and kick her in the shin. She screams and drops her axe. I kick it away and then plunge a knife into her chest.

_Boom._

I can't waist time. Angel and Serenity have arrived and are wrestling with each other in the corner. The district two male is fighting the girl from ten. He finishes her off and sets his eyes on his dead ally. The girl from ten's cannon echoes throughout the arena, but so do the agonizing screams. That's when I realize, the bags from four and one are gone.

Triton and Gamble both have opened their bags and to their horror, small dark green bugs come out. Maybe five per bag. They fly around, and land on my unlucky ally and district partner.

Gamble immediately drops and is screaming on the ground. I can't help him. Going near those backpacks, which are obviously a trap, is too dangerous. I have to look out for myself.

"Hey, Aurora how are you? I haven't seen you in forever! We should have a picnic. No! Let's go to a movie. I just love talking to you."

I turn around and stare at the talking Triton. He never talks, never. What's happening? He's completely different. Wait! The bugs are on the ground, but he has a small green abscess sticking out of his forearm. So if he's different, then what about...

I turn around to see what was my ally, my friend, and known as Gamble. But standing before me is someone totally different. He doesn't look different, but his whole demeanor or look is off.

I ask tentatively," Gamble?"

The only reply is a laugh. Completely warped and deranged, it sends chills down my spine. What did they do to him? They can't actually change a tribute like that, can they? But the only thing that matters is getting away from this. Luckily, Gamble sets his sights on the boy from two, who's still saddened by his district partner's death. The boy from two is unprepared and vulnerable. Gamble grabs the axe that was used by the two girl. Gamble approaches the boy from two and kicks him over even though he could've easily finished him off. The boy from two is thrown onto his back, but holds onto his sword. Their fight starts with Gamble off to the early advantage. I turn my attention to Serenity. Angel must have fled because her body is no where to be found. Serenity approaches me.

She sneers," I believe we have some unfinished business."

Calmly, I reply," That depends on how you interpret it."

She rolls her eyes," Whatever, I only care about killing you, just like I did Casper. He was pathetic and you'll be joining-"

She's cut off by a spear to her back. I'm momentarily shocked as I see her fall to her knees. I look at the killer and to my horror it's the boy that never misses. Gamble has killed the both Triton and district two.

"Hahaha..."

"Gamble stop this!" I plead.

But he can't hear me. He's gone.

* * *

**Wow! Gamble has officially lost it. Don't worry, I have a master plan. Anyway, please review. I love reading every one. Thanks so much.**

**Edit: Oh yeah, the mutt was submitted by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived. So props to her. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Sup peoples! I was totally psyched when I saw how many views the last chapter brought in. I think officially it was like 72 in a day, opposed to the previous record of 41. So totally awesome. But I didn't get very many reviews which had me thinking. I don't know if I should go back and redo the beginning chapters or just keep them. I would change them cuz a lot of readers just read the first chapter and hate it so they probably leave, even though, at least I think, every chapter is slowly getting better. But then another part of me just wants to keep the original. So maybe you guys could give some suggestions? Anyway, sorry for the really long note. Here's the story.**

* * *

**Vegas POV**

Freaked, worried and shocked. Which one? They're all similar, but yet different. I'm experiencing each one continually. As soon as the announcers explained what the "mood bugs" do, I knew that Gamble was in for a tough time. Sure enough, Angel is slower than him for the first time in her life and he opens the bag. I had to make Natalie leave the room, but she refused. What happened next was excruciating. Gamble was stung repeatedly and the change started. It was horrible, sickening and just inhumane. If they can make a bug that changes your personality, then what can't they do. A person's personality is something that they should always control. The bugs did work though. The silent boy from four changed completely. He goes from Silent Tom, to Mrs. Chatterbox.

But, Angel was no where near the cornucopia anymore. After getting a knife to her shoulder, she ran into the forest, where she is resting at the , Gamble was still trying to fight off the venom. Finally, he stands, not knowing whether or not the transformation happened. That is, until he laughed. Full of pure insanity, it caused everyone to shutter with fear. Even Royce shifted uncomfortably. His ally isn't watching, while Gamble plays with the boy from two. If that was the normal Gamble, he'd be freaking out. Gamble has never used an axe successfully, yet he's facing off with a full fledged career. Yet somehow, he plants the blade in the neck of the boy, and in one motion, throws the axe at the boy from four. The reversed boy had no chance as the axe buries itself in his skull.

"Woah, has he ever thrown an axe in his life."

I would argue with Royce, but I'm too focused on the screen. Gamble picks up two spears and throws one at the crazy girl, who's talking to his ally. Of course he doesn't miss. The girl falls and her cannon sounds immediately.

Now, to the present time. Aurora, Gamble's ally is pleading with him. But if the Capital's mutt works, they always do, he can't hear her.

"Gamble, please listen to me. Your better than this. Wake up!"

He charges her, but she dodges. She doesn't want to kill him, that's evident, but then she can't win. However, he comes back around and tackles her to the ground. They wrestle on the ground, both not giving any ground.

The screen cuts to Angel. She's running into the cornucopia with five throwing knives. She immediately starts to throw. Gamble gets off of Aurora to look at Angel, but Aurora uses this moment to knock Gamble off of her. She then grabs the spear next to them and uses the blunt end to strike Gamble hard on the temple. That's gotta hurt, a lot. He looks stunned and confused. He gazes around before falling to the side, narrowly avoiding a knife to the forehead.

Aurora stands with her knives and faces Angel.

Royce screams into the television set," Kill her. Knife her in the gut. Come on Angel!"

The two girls circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Angel has an injured left shoulder, while Aurora is low on ammo. It's fairly even.

Angel taunts," Awww, looks like your ally finally lost it. Too bad, now I get to finish you myself."

Outraged, Aurora shouts," You'll never beat me. I'll make you pay for the terrible things that you've done to him."

"All I did was show him my affection."

"No! You're a terrible sister! Your supposed to be kind to your brother!"

"Don't call him my brother!" Angel screams as she makes the first throw.

It's knife in knife as both girls throw their chosen weapon. However, they both are fatigued and inaccurate. Down to their final blade, they engage in close combat. They're both equal in ability, but the hurt shoulder is really causing Angel problems. Aurora goes on the offensive, attacking with calculated strikes. She slowly backs up Angel and with one successful slash, diagrams her adversary. Angel is pushed against the cornucopia.

"No! What are you doing!"

Royce screams over and over in agony, begging for Angel's victory.

"Woah, what happened?"

Aurora, who was about to finish Angel turns her head towards Gamble.

"Gamble your-"

Her sentence goes unfinished, as Angel uses the time to wrench the knife out of the hand of the younger girl and turns the blade towards her chest.

"No!"

Gamble yells as he rises.

"Aurora!"

* * *

Gamble POV

What happened? I was opening the bag when the bugs poured out. But then, I'm was on the ground. I awake to see death all around me, but Angel and Aurora are still alive. I subconsciously ask what happened.

But that's how Angel escaped death.

My plead leaves my mouth too late as Angel turns Aurora's knife against her. I get up off of my resting spot and race towards the girls.

Angel laughs as she sees me run," Your too late. That's right, I said that I'd kill her and I did."

I run to the figure of Aurora, begging on the inside that she's still alive. Luckily, she is, but barely. She has a knife embedded in her chest and is gasping for air.

I try to run to her, but I'm blocked off by Angel. She laughs again," After I kill you, I will become the most beautiful victor Panel's ever seen and all will bow to me!"

My voice full of hate, I reply" You have officially lost it."

She stops laughing and stares me straight in the eye," I wouldn't be talking wise guy."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, you mean that you don't remember?" She points at the bodies all around," You did this. They died at your hand."

"No! No! No!" I refuse to believe it," You're lying!"

She has to be. I couldn't have done this, right? I've never beaten anyone with an axe.

"Oh, I know what your thinking." I glare at her while she continues," You think that you couldn't have done this. Well guess what, you did."

Then her voice goes soft," Murdered every last one of them. The Capital did a _great_ job."

No! She's lying! But the bugs, what of she's right.

"Now, let's dance."

Snapped out of my daydream, I watch Angel circle me. I begin to move, inching my way towards a spear, while she heads towards a knife.

We simultaneously pick up our weapons, but she's smiling. Of course she's smiling. She wants to do this. I can't kill her. She's legally my sister. But if I don't, then she wins. Father wins. Royce wins. I cant allow that!

"What's the matter, to scared to finish the job? Guess you can only kill when the Capital changes you."

I try to block out her words as I keep moving. Don't listen to her. She's wrong.

" It's such a shame. I heard what Serenity said. You were too late to save your ally from her, and your too late to save her," She kicks Aurora with her shoe," from me. Overall, your a terrible ally."

Suddenly, Angel screams. Loud and painful. I don't hesitate. I throw the spear that will end her life. Isn't it funny how things go in slow motion when you just want it to be done. The spear flies, successfully embedding into her stomach.

_Boom_

She falls with a thud. I finally see what she was screaming about. Aurora pulled the knife out of her chest and drove it into Angel's calf.

I sprint over to Aurora, who's gasping for breath.

"Aurora, I'm so sorry. You didn't have to do that."

I look at her wound. It's beyond repair at this stage. She struggles to breathe as she speaks," "It's okay. You had... no choice. They were controlling... you."

"They were controlling me? Then how'd I wake up?"

She forces a smile,"Let's just say...I hit you pretty...hard on the head." She pauses, her breaths getting heavier by the second,"Now, save...Grace and tell Evan I said... hi."

The tears on my cheek flow down as I hear her speak," Stop, Aurora, you're still alive. We can still fight the other."

"It doesn't matter. We're... the last two."

What! No! That's impossible. So I hesitate as I ask," Did I really kill them? All of them?"

She smiles,"You didn't. They did. They... killed all of us. Don't let this... go in vain, please. Goodbye."

Her breaths start to increase as I start to panic," No! This is not goodbye we're still in this. Say something!"

_Boom_

"No, no, no, no! Aurora!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the victor of the 111th Hunger Games. Gamble Braxton!"

"No! She's still alive and so is he," I scream at the sky even though it won't change anything.

I refuse to believe it. The helicopter materializes above me, slowly dropping a ladder. I have no choice as it basically sucks me to the rungs. My screams continue even when the helicopter takes me out of this wretched place. I scream for Casper, I scream for Aurora, and I scream for my mother. How foolish I am. This wasn't worth it. What did I fight for? To prove my family wrong? Was that really a good reason to have twenty-three others die? Is my life worth it? Or do i do what Aurora said and not let this go in vain. But what can I do that'll repay this? They say that no good person wins the games. So what am I?

* * *

**Authors Note: Bam! So I had this big elaborate plan, but this was better. I totally struggled on how Gamble was going to win it cause I was so attached to Aurora. Though this turned out fine, right? Well, let me know. Thanks for reading. As usual, reviews are extremely appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hi guys! Well, the games are over. Looking back, I probably could've stretched it out for a few more days. Oh well. Anyway, this chapter is like the victory interview/viewing and a little surprise at the end. **

* * *

**Gamble POV**

Cold, scared and alone. I'm pinned to a chair that offers no comfort. For some reason, they have decided to keep me in a cold and dark room. How many days has it been? Once I was pulled from the arena, I did kinda freak out, but it wasn't a big deal. I mean, the dude needed someone to change his face. I think he designed it so he could look like a badger or something. Well, not anymore. But since then, I've only seen a few nurses that give me food every now and then. Where's Regal? Hell, I'd even take Lydia or Ferrario right now. Maybe I should get up. I try to fight the restraints, but to no avail.

"Oh, good, your awake."

Confused because I can't see the owner behind the voice, I question," Who's there?"

"I am Doctor Dravio." He comes into view as he speaks," I am your psychologist"

"What!? I don't need no fucking shrink! I just want to get out of here."

"Please calm down Mr. Braxton. You're not helping your case. I'm here to help."

"Yeah sure you are. Just like the freaking Capital and all of their power and shit."

Astounded, he says," Well, if you keep talking like that, then I'll have to keep you here even longer."

Frantically, I stammer," No, no, no, I'm good. My apologies."

Smirking, he says," That's much better. Mr. Braxton, trust me when I tell you this." Then his voice drops low," Never say what you think when in the Capital. They're _always_ listening."

He pulls up," Now, let's get you out of here. I know some people who are dying to talk to you again."

* * *

Overjoyed. The feeling that I get when I was allowed out of that wretched room. I turn the corner and it wasn't five seconds before I was squashed between Lydia and Ferrario. They're both hugging me and showering me with compliments. I look away from them to Regal. He grins as he says," It sure wasn't pretty, but you got the job done."

All I could muster was, "Yeah."

"Hey, don't forget about me. We have a date."

"Excuse me?"

He laughs," Remember? We have to go get those rats. I'll give you an evening you won't regret!"

There's an awkward silence as I try to process what he's saying. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. But I don't remember promising a date.

Ferrario says," Remember, you are like a rat. Small, fast and delicious."

Okay. That's not strange. But I manage a, "Uh... thanks. But I think I'll take a rain check on that one."

He shrugs," Okay, but it's your loss. Oh, wait till you get to see what your wearing for the interview."

"Oh shit, I have to do it so soon?"

Lydia shrinks with excitement," I know right! Isn't it so exciting!? After you stabbed the doctor, you were out for four days."

I look at Regal for confirmation, but I only get a laugh as he says," It's okay kid. You'll be fine."

* * *

Apparently I'm not allowed to watch my own footage before the interview. Ferrario put me in a golden laced pants and a matching long sleeve jacket with a white background. At least I'm not dressed as a bruise. Man, I really miss those guys. Casper and Aurora. They should still be here. Laughing, teasing and just... alive. But they're not. The Capital took them away.

"Mr. Braxton you have thirty seconds."

I thank the backstage director and prepare myself for three hours of death and torture. Luckily, I won't have to talk to much.

So I rise up on a platform with my team. Regal, Lydia, Ferrario and the prep team. Regal and I went over what I should say. Originally, I wanted to say what I truly thought. How the games are awful and the Capital is sick because of their little respect for children. Unfortunately, I ended up cursing out the Capital. Regal told me to never say that again if I care about my family. But I didn't listen, so he stabbed me with some needle. Oh please, I don't care about my family, but I get his point, Vegas and Natalie.

The blinding sunlight and the echoing of the crowd overcomes my senses. Everything is a blur for several seconds. Luckily, I stagger in the right direction as I make my way over to Lyrica Valrod. She stretches her arm out for a handshake, which I accept, but instead she pulls me into a hug. The crowd roars with approval.

"Well, Gamble, I can tell you this, you were not who I would've expected to be sitting here again. But, it's so nice to be able to talk to you again."

I force a smile as I speak, rehearsed and dull," Well neither did I, but the pleasure is all mine."

"Oh Gamble, you have me blushing."

"I guess I have that effect," I say, feeling stupider by the moment.

"Yes, you certainly do. May I say, that that this was an extremely short games, but so exciting. Am I right folks?" The crowd roars with approval. "Now, tell me. Four of the last five deaths were by your hand. That's very impressive. How do you feel about that?"

What I want to say is,"I murdered children so pretty bad." But in order to help my cause or whatever Regal said, I say," To be honest, I don't really remember. But I guess I'm about to find out."

"You are so cute! Just like you said, we have some footage to watch." Then she motions to the crowd and she announces," So, sit back, grab a snack and enjoy the show."

Oh, great. The moment I've been dreading. Watching my friends and enemies bite the dust. Once again. Plus five of them came from my hand. That's five families that lost a child.

But the light go down as the video starts rolling. It's always impressive how they make the Hunger Games into three hours of footage. Even if it's four weeks long. The longest Hunger Games lasted a grueling six weeks. This one only lasted like five days I think.

It's starts with my reaping. They show Angel volunteering. It's so weird knowing that I'll never see her again. But then again, I'll never have to listen to her either. What am I saying? Wow, I'm such a bad person nowadays.

The camera's specifically focus on Royce's "generosity" for letting me have all of the glory. Yeah, some glory. Then, the crowd roars with laughter as Angel leaves me hanging in front of the justice building.

They skip to the tribute parade and my interview. That suit still looks awful. They also emphasize Angel, Aurora, Casper and Serenity's interview. I think I'm gonna be sick and I'm not even to the worst part.

The bloodbath. Disgusting is what it is. Yet the Capital celebrates it, in allowed of its death and gore. Then they go to me. My eyes are fixated on the halberd and spears. I begin to Sprint foreword. Then I reach for the backpack at the same time as the boy from twelve who grabbed a knife on the ground. I never realized how close he was to ending me. As much as I wish they didn't, they show me embedding my halberd into his head. But it gets worse. The screen splits so we can see district 12's reaction to his death. One woman falls to the floor crying hysterically. I think I'm gonna be sick.

The tape is boring for a while until Angel betrays her alliance. She cruelly kills the guy from six and blows up the camp. Then the ice mutts attack us. We flee, but Aurora falls to the left side and rolls down the mountain.

Casper and I camp out until we run into Serenity. Unfortunately, they play his death in full. With creepy music. It is just sickening. I can't watch him die again. Even when I close my eyes, the noise still gets to me. Every yell, taunt, or clash of weapons haunts me. Accusing me of hate, of fear and of murder.

But it just keeps getting worse. Now I really have to watch. I have to know what I did at that feast.

The deaths. The remaining tributes duke it out while I race to my bag. Then, chaos. I'm on the ground, screaming I in pain. That's when I lose it. I didn't think that it'd be that bad. But it is. I kill the boy from two with an axe. Since when do I use an axe. But i use it again against the boy from four. He was morphed to, but in a bad way. He was just talking to himself when I throw. Throw? What the Hell happened to me. I never throw axes. Let alone getting a head sgot. The crowd roars with approval as I puke on the inside. Serenity and Aurora are about to face off as I grab a spear from the ground. I hurl it at Casper's killer, successfully ending her life.

Then to my horror, I attack Aurora, knocking her to the ground. We both aren't very tall, so it's fairly even. Yet somehow, she managed to whack me on the head, successfully knocking me out of my curse. I truly am in debt to her. It's funny, but she never told me why she volunteered so young.

But Angel had to ruin the party as she comes sprinting back, knives everywhere. The was hurt from the battle against Serenity, but keeps fighting. The fight between Aurora and Angel is intense. I find myself on the edge of my seat, even if I know the outcome. Then I had to ruin it. I distracted Aurora, which gave Angel a chance to strike. My pleads echo tthroughout the arena. Even the crowd is silent as I face of against my sister. However, once again, I'm in debt to my ally. She stabs Angel with the very same weapon used against her in order for me to have an opening. The video actually enters slow motion as I throw the spear. It spirals, locked onto my target, efficiently ending her life.

Then my last moments in the arena. I try to comfort Aurora, but am too confused to do a good job. When she dies, I feel myself start to tear up. Why? Why did it have to happen like this? It's not fair! Luckily, I didn't feel that way in the helicopter as I used a needle and stab the closest surgeon to me. Then the others had to inject me with the same thing that Regal used earlier.

"Well, bring back any memories Gamble?"

I stare at Lyrica, not sure what to say. So I just nod in agreement.

I float through the rest of the procedures. The shaking of hands, the smiles and waves. For the crowning of the victor, Versonia Snow comes out. She still looks creepy, maybe even worse than before. A pretty small woman, she places the crown on my head. I thank her and she says," Congratulations. Your family must be very proud."

I shrug," I doubt that. But I think that my district will be."

"As long as it's for the glory of Panem."

Sure whatever lady.

The rest of the ceremonies were boring. I end up having like three flashbacks during the victor's banquet and dinner. Regal has to inject me with the needle again. Apparently it's called morphine. Whatever that is.

Finally, the day came. I would be allowed to leave this awful place. I board the train, wave to the cameras and breathe a sigh of relief. But the memories will still haunt me. Even when I leave here. I will try to keep fighting though. I owe it to them. I've already sent a check for Grace, but I feel like it's not enough. I just feel empty. Like I want to give up. Just get injected with the needle and drift away. Away from the pain. No! I have to keep fighting. But if you think about it, what choice do I have?

* * *

**President Versonia Snow POV**

"Is our guest here yet," I ask my idiot secretary.

"Yes he is, he'll be hear up shortly."

Good. I need this information badly. I have to find out a way to control out latest victor. Everyone has a weak spot, but I just have to find it. Can't have a rogue victor now can I?

"Hello, Mrs. President."

I look up at my young guest." Ah yes. Now let's get straight to business."

"That's just my style."

"Good. So you'll give me my information on his weaknesses if I give you a new name?"

He slams his first into my desk, effectively making me jump," No! I want a whole new identity in a new district. Am I clear?"

I reply sharply," Yes, you are." Then I raise my voice," But if you do that again, I will have you arrested for assault."

"Wow, assaulting a desk. Whatever, I'll be volunteering next year anyway."

"Fine. Now how can I trust that you'll tell me the truth."

His teeth glint in the sunlight," Because, that bastard just killed my sister. Legally, he _was_ my brother."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well? I hope you guys have a good idea of who that was at the end. If you don't, then what the heck? As you can see, Gamble is more stressed and tends to curse more. Yes, that was morphine. He will be struggling for a while, but when he returns home, it should be better. Anyway, I would _LOVE _some reviews. Talk to you later. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: What's up my peoples? So Gamble will return to the districts and get settled in. He reunites with Natalie and Vegas. Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

**Gamble POV**

Trees. That's all I've seen in the ride back to the district. I'm so bored. The train is pretty empty. Lydia and Ferrario stayed in the Capital while Regal is sleeping, again. I don't remember the first train ride being so long. So I decide to look around. I stroll into the dining room but it's empty. I'm not really hungry or thirsty, but yet I crave something. Weird.

"Hello Gamble."

The voice sends shivers down my spine as I turn towards my assailant.

"What? Miss me? I'm not gonna die that easily."

I take a step back, knocking over some pastries as I stare at my sister, alive and sneering.

She laughs as she taunts," Speechless? You are so pathetic."

No! This isn't happening.

"Now, it's your turn."

I hesitate before asking," Turn? For what?"

She screams," To die!"

I duck to avoid the flying knife, turn, and grab a fork that is lying on the countertop. I spin, already preparing to strike my opponent.

"Gamble!"

Royce is grabbing my wrist while injecting me with some more morphine.

He stares me in the eye," It's not real! Snap out of it!"

I begin to relax, not knowing if it's from the morphine or by myself, but I look around. Fruits and breads are all over the room. A chandelier is broken. A table is turned over.

Regal breaths heavily," It's not real."

"What happened?"

He pauses, taking a moment to find the right words. "For some reason, the doctors gave you more morphine during your recovery than necessary. And I mean _way _more. That's why I keep injecting you with it. Because if I don't," He points around the room," this happens."

"Wait, have I done this before?" I ask.

"Yes. Right before the victory viewing."

I prepare to ask another question, but I'm cut off by an announcement that we'll be arriving in ten minutes.

"Listen, we'll talk about this later. Just clean yourself up. You have icing on your left arm."

"Thanks," I say. So I head towards my room, but I can't help but think. Aren't they professionals? They shouldn't have injected me with that much. Now it's like I'm... addicted. No! I'm an addict! No, calm down. You're not an addict. Just simply... craving it. Yeah that's better.

So I change close and meet up with Regal. He checks me over before saying," You look good. Just remember, smile and wave. Be thankful and proud."

I snort in disgust," Did you just say proud?"

He glares at me, making me want to take back what I just said," Yes, I did say proud. It's district 1! They want you to be proud!"

"Okay, okay. Chill."

He literally burns a hole through my brain. "Did you just tell me to chill?"

Luckily, I don't have time to answer as we pull into the station. I wasn't expecting much, but was I surprised. When I walked out there were banners, confetti, and even an announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our newest victor! Gamble Braxton!"

The crowd roars. I even spot some people that I thought hated me, cheering my name. Weird.

"Gamble!"

I turn quickly, but not fast enough as I'm tackled to the ground by my Natalie, with Vegas right behind her.

"I'm so happy that you made it back. You scared me so much. You have some nerve. Opening that bag made me freak out."

Natalie keeps on talking incoherently but I don't care. It's good to be back.

Vegas picks her up, while saying," Let's get off the stage, shall we?"

Agreed. So after shaking hands with some people, I finally find a quiet spot with Vegas and Natalie. The crowd is too obsessed with the packages the Capital gives when there's a victor. Most of the poorer districts get food, but here, we get nice stuff. I'm talking golden watches, remote controlled cars, and platinum silverware.

But I'm to busy talking with my favorite people.

"Gamble? Hello? You there?"

I shake my head," Sorry, what?"

Natalie rolls her eyes," I asked if you've heard about your family."

I wonder what happened," No, I haven't. What's up"

She looks at Vegas, unsure what to say," Well, your brother disappeared and your father left to go find him."

"What! They just left?"

Vegas looks me in the eye," Well, what'd you expect? They're assholes."

Natalie rolls her eyes,"Actually, your father left you a letter."

Vegas snorts in amusement," Yeah, he's probably trying to seek in one more insult before he runs away and hides in a cave."

"I highly doubt he is hidden in a cave. He probably just ft like it's a good time to leave."

I look at Vegas who in turn looks at Natalie. She stares at us before saying," What? Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Hey guys!"

We all turn towards a smiling Regal. He strolls up to us," Just wanted to let you know, we have to go get your house."

Vegas hops to his feet," Really? A house for me? Your too kind."

Regal replies sarcastically,"Yeah, a house for you. Tell me, have you been training?"

Vegas shifts uncomfortably,"About that, what do you mean about training?"

Regal grins,"Figures. You are so lazy. I have to be on top of you all the time." Then he looks at me,"Come on, we have to go check out who your neighbors will be."

They always make such a big deal about the victory house. There are camera crews and photographers, all just to see me open the front door. My house is squashed between Lucius, the 108th winner and Purge, the 99th winner. It's not a great combination. Lucius is arrogant and loud while Purge is... struggling. He's been having a rough time since his games. He killed eight people including his district partner. His arena was awful. It was a on old city with all kinds of traps. He has to be chained to his bed every night. Luckily, Regal is right across the street. I walk through the door and can't help but be disappointed. It's not as cool as I thought it'd be. Not much bigger than my old house, it feels empty.

"Well, it's not the President's mansion, but it's your home."

I don't even turn towards Regal. I just keep walking through. But he keeps talking. "They'll send over a maid to help move you in, but besides that, it's all yours."

Tentatively, I ask," Does it always feel so... empty?"

"Eh, you'll get use to it. Trust me, after you start mentoring and going to the Capital all the time, you'll enjoy the privacy."

I turn towards Regal,"Wait, I only have to go to the Capital once a year, right?"

He pauses for a few seconds before replying," About that, each victor has... services to conduct. It won't happen for some time, but you'll understand when it comes."

* * *

Natalie and Vegas come over to my house for dinner. Mostly because I can't cook shit, but I needed the company. Their parents didn't mind. Also, Regal stopped by for a few minutes to let me know what's coming up. First off, I need a talent. Oh, great. Second, he gave me some of that morphine stuff. Apparently, I'm supposed to take it before doing anything that could cause stress or pain. Plus, I have to talk to my shrink once a week. That doctor Dravio dude. He just talks and talks. I'm supposed to open up to him. Fuck that. The next thing, and it won't be for a while, but I have the victory tour. Then of course, the next Hunger Games where I'm mentoring. Normally, the tributes teacher mentors, like Regal did to me. Unless there is a new victor. Then that person mentors. But, right before he leaves, he hands me my father's letter. It's sat on the countertop all afternoon. I still don't want to read it. Vegas is probably right, it's just going to be hurtful.

Natalie calls from the kitchen," Guys, the chicken is ready."

Vegas and I turn off the t.v. where they were talking about me. Awkward. So we head into the kitchen, following the scent of food.

However, Vegas wails in agony," We have no parents and you still have vegetables on the table." He turns to me," Hello? You should have a ban anything healthy. It is your house."

"Shut up! I prepared this carefully and your going to like it," snaps Natalie.

"I escape one mother, but run into another," Vegas mumbles under his breath.

I laugh as I say," Guys, calm down."

So we all eat and talk about what's been happening. Vegasjumps out of his seat," Oh hey, do you know who you'll be mentoring?"

I stop to think. No I don't. The training center always chooses the volunteers during the Hunger Games. So I reply," No, I don't. Who?"

"Well for the guys, Price."

Natalie exclaims," Gross, him? Mr. Perfect himself."

Oh, great. Price. He was Royce's best friend. They were always such jerks. I wonder how he's doing now that Royce disappeared. I wonder where Royce went. Then my thought drift towards the letter. No! I'm not reading it.

"Yeah. But for the girls it's Crystal.

I focus on the conversation at hand. Vegas replies," No way! The short girl? She isn't winning."

Natalie points her fork at her brother,"Why? Because she's short or because she's a girl."

"Just saying, she's only like 5'2."

"Yeah, but if her knife hits your heart, then it doesn't matter.

Vegas rolls his eyes, "Whatevs."

So we finish dinner and clean up. Vegas and Natalie start to leave. But Natalie stops and says," Gamble, can I talk to you," then she darts her eyes at Vegas," alone."

Vegas throws his hands up defensively,"Hey, I totally get the message. See you later."

Once he leaves, Natalie turns towards me," So... get any better at kissing."

I look her in the eye," I wouldn't know. Haven't tried."

But before I could prepare myself, her lips meet mine. I just stay there for a few seconds, allowing her to pull away.

She smiles before saying," Good, you haven't improved"

I give her a quizzical look," Isn't that a bad thing?"

"No, or else that means that you've been kissing someone. Can't have my boyfriend kissing other girls."

Oh, I love that word. She smiles before kissing me again but on the cheek. She turns towards the door," See you tomorrow."

All I can sputter is a,"Yeah."

So I close the door behind her, but my eyes fall onto the letter. Do I? Or don't I?

I've always been week to temptation. But, remembering Regal's words, I inject myself with some more morphine before opening the letter.

_Gamble,_

_I am truly sorry about the way I've treated you. The truth is, you weren't found in a trash bin. In fact, you were the result of your mother and her real lover. Your mother never really wanted to marry me, but that's just how arranged marriages work. It's my fault. I was resentful of you because I knew that you were the real child that she wanted. Your real father , Timothy Elias was killed for adultery. Your mother was never the same after that. She only spent time with you. So, I have left the district to chase after your brother. He fled in anger towards either district five or six. I have gone to look for him, hoping that we can come back and resolve this. But I will not return until I find him._

_ Cobalt Braxton_

* * *

**Authors Note: Well? How'd you like the letter. I was trying to make Cobalt(a.k.a. father) sound more tired. Plus, Gamble gets to learn the truth. I'm still not sure, but the next chapter might be the victory tour. So, once again, I would love some reviews. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Well, we're skipping towards the future. Six months if you wanted to know. I think this will be the last chapter, but the sequel will be up shortly. Like maybe right now.**

* * *

**Gamble POV**

It's finally here. I kept on praying that it wouldn't happen, but did I honestly expect it to work? The victory tour. The moment where I meet the families of my friends and enemies.

These past few months have been great and terrible. The older folks of the district love me. They're always telling me how great I was and blah, blah, blah. But, some of the younger kids _hate_ me. Mostly girls though. They're mad at me because of Angel. But some of the boys are basically on orders from Royce to make my life miserable. Toilet paper, egging and numerous other pranks on my house. What's worse is that they do it to the orphanage too. I started it up a few months ago, and it's growing. Some are orphans while others are trying to escape abusive relationships. That's why it pains me to hear about the pranks. I've placed a night guard, but they keep happening. It's just a disaster. At least I have Natalie and Vegas. I don't know what I'd do without them. They basically stay with me now. Well, I am seventeen, but I just have trouble staying at home alone. Mostly because of Regal. He says that I need someone with me so if I have a hallucination, they can inject me with more morphine. Unfortunately, it seems like I'm beginning to need it more and more.

"Gamble, they're here!"

I jump out of my seat. What, Why? I yell down the hall," Why are they early?!"

Natalie yells back,"They aren't. You fell asleep, again."

"Oh," is all I can say.

Suddenly, the normally quiet house is filled with familiar chatter. Lydia, Ferrario, and his team have arrived. I slowly saunter down the hallway towards the front door, but I'm soon intercepted by my prep team. They obviously remember me, yet I can never remember their names.

"There he is! Our victor!"

I reply," Oh, hey Ferrario."

He spins with excitement," All I get is a 'hey'? It's me! Ferrario Procaccino!"

"Don't worry, I remember you. I just woke up, that's all," I reply.

"Well, that's fine. Hey, have you tried the rat samples I've sent you."

Ugh. Those. I couldn't bring myself to eat them. Fortunately, Vegas loves them, but he still thinks that it's chicken. Natalie and I don't have the heart to tell him.

"Oooh, there he is. I must say, Gamble, your girlfriend is a doll. But we don't have time for greetings, we have to get you ready."

I face the familiar screeching of my escort. Lydia is still as excited as ever. Some people just have stamina.

She then clasps her hands together before announcing, "Now, let's head upstairs to get you dressed."

* * *

I met Regal on the train. He has his own stylist who comes personally for him. Regal reminds me that the first stop is district 12. Or in other words, the district of my first kill.

When we first arrive, I'm overwhelmed by the condition. It's so... dreary. No wonder they only have like four victors ever. No one can live here. The first person I meet is their most recent victor, Daniel Grafton, winner of the 107th Hunger Games. It's a good thin that he won, because their only other living victors, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, winners of the 74th Hunger Games, are pretty old. Everybody knows how they won, so I shouldn't have to explain it.

Daniel greets me with a surprisingly cherry attitude. He smiles as he says," Welcome to district 12. There's not much to see, but I hope you have a good time."

I thank him as I'm led onto the stage. The district's citizens are assembled, with the same, sorrowful look on their face. My eyes dart to the right towards the families of the fallen. The girl doesn't have anyone standing there, so she must be an orphan. But, the boy has an old, fragile woman, with sadness in her eyes.

What have just done? Why did I kill him again? No! I have to stop contemplating it. It's kill, or be killed. I walk up to the podium and take out my card. Lydia and Regal have put ttogether a speech for me. It's pretty boring to say the least, but if I can get through it, then it's fine by me. It's mostly just the normal. Thanks for the tributes, it's a great honor and all of that shit. Oh, please just get through this, please.

* * *

The rest of the day was just a simple dinner. I talked with the three remaining victors for a while. Turns out, Regal and Daniel are good friends. They talk forever as I try to make small talk with some of the most famous victors in the history of the games. Matisse was pretty quiet, but her husband was quite the talker.

Districts 11 and 10 were the same. I just talked, ate and left. But, it's time for district 9. Casper's home. His sister recovered and has actually been writing me letters. I reply sometimes, but it's always awkward for me.

I don't use the cards for this one. These tributes truly left a mark on me. I begin my speech, determined. I know what I want to say.

"District 9. Your tributes this year were major contenders. Serenity was dangerous. She wasn't afraid of anything. I killed her, even if I didn't know it, it was wrong. Even though she was a criminal here, she didn't deserve this. To die. Away from your home. That's just wrong. None of us deserve this. The Capital condemned us to this fate. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

The crowd gasps. Whether in shock or fear, I don't know. Honestly though, I can't say a whole lot. I don't really know much about her. But the Capital did this. It's their fault. But as I look around, I see that there isn't anyone standing on her stage. I feel bad. Serenity doesn't have a family. Someone to comfort her. Something terrible happened in her life, and she was greatly effected by it. Then I turn towards Casper's stage. His parents and Grace. They all look saddened, as losing Casper has effected their lives more than ever.

"Casper was more than an ally. He was a friend. One of the best ever. He was hilarious and a pleasure to be around. Even when Serenity pushed him out of the chariot, I liked him. That's why I'm so sorry. I couldn't save him. I was too slow. But then again, they wouldn't have wanted me to. That's why I'm so relieved that I was able to save you."

I look at his sister. Her surgery was successful. And I'm truly thankful. After my speech, I finally get to talk to them in person. Even though they would've preferred Casper as the victor, they bear no ill will against me. They can't stop thanking me for the money and even offer to give some back. I politely decline. I gave them extra on purpose, to help them get along. As I turn to head towards the train, I promise to meet them again soon. As I board the train, Regal grabs my arm and drags me back outside. We duck behind some bushes. What is this about?

He turns towards me, checking the area carefully before speaking," What the hell was that?"

"The truth."

He literally smacks me in the head.

I say,"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!"

"For being an idiot," he replies.

"What do you mean?"

He takes a deep breath, then whispers," Never, do you say something bad about the Capital. Understand. My God! It's like you want to start a rebellion."

"I don't get why it's such a big deal?"

He almost screams," You insulted the Capital blockhead! Of course it's a big deal!" Then he tries to calm down before saying," Just don't say anything like that again."

All I can say is okay.

* * *

Tell rest of the districts were fairly boring as I didn't know any of their tributes. I never mentioned anything like district 9. But, district 4 came around and I knew that it'd be a problem. One was my ally and the other was killed by my own hand, even if I didn't know it. So I don't use the cards for this speech, but Regal still wanted me to practice with him.

I'm nervous and shaking, but I know what I want to say. I clear my throat and speak.

"Hello, district 4."

Oops, was that too casual?

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. Triton was an amazing fighter. Quiet, he never spoke to me. Yet, I knew that I should fear him. He had the air of a fighter, a warrior, and I survivor. Personally, I believe that if he wasn't stung by those bugs, he would've won. He was skilled and confident."

I look over to Triton's family. Two parents and an older brother. They all nod in content. But now is the hard part. I look over to Aurora's parents and her little brother, Evan. I suck in a breath before I speak.

"Aurora was a friend. Bold, strong, and caring. She was there for me, even when I was hijacked. It's my fault that she's dead. If I hadn't said anything, she wouldn't have been killed by my sister. I truly am sorry. Aurora deserved to live. She was one of my best friends and she'll be missed beyond compare."

After I finished talking, I talked to the families. They both told me to stop worrying so much. How can they say that? They lost a family member. After that, I met some of the other victors. Mostly small talk. I personally just need a nap, away from the overbearing crowd. I was so relieved to get onto the train, I slept all the way until the next district.

* * *

Districts 3 and 2 weren't anything special. For the career district, the male's family kept on starring daggers at me. Literally, their daughter's eyes were full of hate and malice. Thank goodness I got through that one. But the next stop was the Capital. I really didn't want to return to this place. Just the thought makes me want to break something. I have to go to the President's mansion for a party. Don't they know that I just wanna sleep? I hate parties.

So when I get there, I'm flooded by interviewers, paparazzi and just people. They all want me to sign autographs, ask me questions, or I even got some offers of marriage. No, thank you.

But the party is even worse. My sponsors flood me, expecting me to thank them a hundred times. Honestly, I received like one gift. Spears. They didn't help me that much. I know that the careers get multiple gifts a day.

"Mr. Braxton. The President would like to speak with you."

I stare at the peacekeeper before me as I ask," Do you know why?"

He smiles, which makes me even more uneasy, "I don't question the President."

So I follow him up some stairs and it wasn't long until we reach her office.

I walk in, not knowing if I should bow, stand or sit down.

She looks up from her paper and gestures towards a seat," Please sit down."

She then folds the newspaper, sets it on her desk and says," Do you know why you're here?"

I shake my head," No."

"Well, then I'll tell you."

She stands and starts pacing around the room. She's still talking though," In district 9, you said some things about the Capital. Bad things."

Oh, shit. That's what this is about. But all I do is nod my head.

"My question to you is, are you going to do it again?"

I know that she'll want a quick answer, and I really want to get out of here. So I say," No. I won't say anything like that again."

She stops walking and smiles," Good. Because if you were going to keep that up, you'd have to face the consequences."

I gulp in fear. Consequences? Like what? But I know better than to ask. So I just nod my head again.

"Now, Mr. Braxton, you may go enjoy the party."

* * *

By the time it's 2:30 in the morning, we get to leave the party. I'm so tired, Regal and Ferrario had to drag me into the train. This was exhausting. The scary meeting with the President didn't help. I did learn something else. I hate alcohol. It's disgusting. I don't know how Regal drinks so much of it. Then some kid tricked me into drinking a fluid that makes you puke. That was not good. I was so pissed, I almost broke the glass over the brats head. But some other guest held me back. I hate the Capital. I couldn't wait to leave this place.

* * *

District 1. My home. My final destination on this long tour. I only have to speak about one tribute, but I really did know her. I don't know what I should say, but I do know what not to say. But I have to make it special, I owe her that. I didn't accept Regal and Lydia's attempt to help me. This is my responsibility.

"District 1. I know many of you and most of you know me. My district partner was my sister. Angel. She was gutsy and daunting. She had an attitude of her own. Even though she wasn't the best, she was my sister, and I killed her. I'm not proud of that. By birth we aren't related. Turns out, I'm an Elias. But she was family all the same. And she will be missed."

The crowd claps, but I just stand. I don't know why, but I should feel worse for killing her, but I I don't. I'm saddened more when I think of Aurora and Casper. Is that a bad thing? I don't know. It's just how I feel, I guess. I don't know what happens after life, and I don't really want to think about it. But one thing is for sure. Live life to the fullest. Help those in need. Because every moment is a chance to help someone.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok. Gamble will be back. So the new story will be up soon. I'm still not sure what to call it, but I'll let you guys know. Thanks so much for reading. It really means a lot to me. Ttyl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gamble POV**

I'm on my front porch, watching the sun rise.

"You ready?"

I turn towards Natalie. She's going to be watching the house while I'm gone.

I nod as I reply," Yeah, I guess."

She walks up next to me before leaning against my shoulder. She sighs," Do you remember last year?"

I scoff as I recall that day.

"You seemed so different last year," says Natalie.

"Different in a good or bad way?"

She pauses for a few seconds, thinking of her answer. Then she replies," I don't really know." She stops to think again before continuing," In a way, you seem... older. More mature."

"I guess that can be both a good and bad thing," I say.

But I keep talking," At least for this trip, you know I'll be coming back."

"True." Then she turns me towards her, starting at me ," But I have a question."

"Fire away."

She stares me in the eyes, her beautiful green eyes, and says," But this time, can you give me a proper kiss?"

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, what'd you think? I figured I'd finish this with a small chapter. And this just seemed right. Anyway, my next story is posted. It's called," The 112th Hunger Games: Inner Demons". Hope you guys check it out. Now, I owe some people some thanks.**

**teampeeta1227- **You were my first reviewer and the most frequent, but I haven't heard from you in a while. Plus you were really supportive. I actually considered deleting the story for a while, but one comment changed my mind. Anyway, you deserve the most thanks.

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived- **You were another really supportive reviewer. I really thank you for each and every (extremely funny) comment. Plus you gave me the mood bugs, which were awesome.

**bearclaw1212- **You were the first reviewer on my the sequel. It made me extremely happy. Plus you're a psychic or I'm extremely predictable. Either way, thanks.

**DobbyTheTreeElf- **Thanks for your review. I didn't really know what to do with the guest. I'm pretty sure I can delete comments, but I don't really know how. Anyway, thanks**.**

**Khloe Grace- **Technically, I don't know if you read any of this, but you were a great editor.

**To all of you, thanks for reading. It really means enough. I hope you'll join me for the sequel.**

**Jamez S.**


End file.
